


RBB

by bellypuppy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellypuppy/pseuds/bellypuppy
Summary: Omega Mina在毕业舞会上发情，本想就此和随便一个Alpha（只要不是人称911的那个Alpha）告别童贞，结果偏偏来的就是911，炮王Sana…
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 71





	1. 开头

名井南双颊火红，喘着气穿过人群，到吧台边点了杯酒。有人给她让了座，她微笑向那人点了点头，坐了下来。走过来时周围的人都在侧目看她；总是有人看她，但这一次好像有些不一样，不单纯是赞赏，更像是……像是什么呢？她感到有些发窘，垂下眼睛，拨了拨脸侧微微汗湿的头发，分开嘴唇，呼出湿润的热气。

“嗨，名井。”

后面有谁碰了碰她的裸肩，名井转过头去，是学妹金多贤。

名井向她一笑，多贤却对她皱了皱眉。

“你的脸好红啊。你还好吗？”

名井有些惊讶，良心讲，她真的没喝多少。“我的脸很红吗？”她难以置信地把手背贴在脸颊上，试了试自己的体温。

“喔，可能是刚才跳舞跳得太厉害了。”那首舞曲的节奏好强劲，在舞池里，有那么一小会儿，名井觉得自己几乎整个人都要融化在节奏里。坐下来之后，她才感觉到身体一阵阵地发着热，汗珠从发际渗了出来。她用手掌扇了扇风，笑着跟多贤抱怨：“这里空调完全不凉，好闷热啊。”

“是吗？”多贤疑惑地盯着她看，“我刚还说有点儿冷呢。”

说话间，名井被远处一抹亮色吸引了注意。那是一头粉发的湊崎纱夏，Alpha湊崎纱夏。在毕业舞会举行之前，传言说同时有五个人邀请湊崎纱夏做她们的舞伴。名井对别人的私事不太关心，只是有些好奇湊崎最后选择了谁。

湊崎纱夏站在舞池之中一处空地，有个女孩从一旁过来，搂过她的腰在她脸上亲了一下，湊崎笑了，跟着她走进人堆，过了一会儿，亲亲热热地搂着两个女孩出来。像是察觉到名井的视线，她抬起头，向这边望了过来。

名井连忙收回目光，别开脸去，才发觉刚才还在这里的多贤，不知道什么时候已经走开了。名井独自坐着，内心燃起一阵焦渴，拈起杯中的芹菜茎，将混着伏特加的番茄汁一饮而尽。

等多贤带着权益会的人回来，名井南已经被突如其来的潮热烧得身体瘫软，双臂支在台面上无力地撑着头。名井一早就从加入了权益会的室友朴志效那里知道，几乎每次学校举行活动，都会有Omega因为忘记打抑制剂而当众发情，她一向想，难以相信竟然有这么多Omega这么蠢，但到了现在，她抬起头，看见朴志效的脸，她想：噢！

权益会的人凑到名井耳边轻声问了点什么，她点了点头。马上，两个女生一左一右地上来搀扶她，把她从吧台凳上扶了下去。名井想，没有Alpha和Omega，人类可能会因为低生育率而缓慢灭绝，但要是没有Beta，人类毋庸置疑会在一个星期内自取灭亡。她试图用眼神向周围的人表达内心的感激，可是谁都没有注意到她。

权益会的人个个表情凝重，她们像一支训练有素的救援队迅速展开行动。两个人架着名井一步也不停地往位于酒吧后部的安全休息室走，而其他人则围成一圈，将名井挡得严严实实，她们维持着阵型，边走边向外驱散闲人，清理出周边的场地。

名井半是清醒、半是迷糊，被带着行尸走肉般脚步虚浮地往前走。一方面，她完全不知道自己在做什么，她的身体像是在做梦，另一方面，她的大脑不仅清醒，还异常活跃，各种想法飞快划过脑海，迅疾得她简直来不及捉住。

在众多离奇荒诞肮脏淫荡的幻想之间，有一把小小的、最接近名井平日声线的声音在说话：看吧，我就说过——

确实，名井不是没有想到过抑制剂这件事。就在出门参加毕业舞会之前，更具体些，当时她站在玄关，已经穿上了鞋子，而一个想法突然闪过：今天可能是发情期。她扭身对着室内，踟蹰了片刻，95%的她想，不会的，更可能是明天，更更可能是后天，总的来说，不会是今天；而剩下5%，她想，大不了就……嘛！

现在想来，也许是那5%的自己在潜意识里起作用。分化三年了，身为一个Omega最紧张刺激的那部分生活，名井南一直靠抑制剂来度过，或者说，略过，而与此同时，同龄的Omega或者Alpha早已积累起数不清的性经验了。偶尔，名井也会不无可惜地想：在上大学之前，是不是稍微尝试一下会比较好呢？谁都可以，只要不是湊崎纱夏。

在酒吧后部的安全休息室内，女生们将名井放到大床上。名井迷迷糊糊地地抚摸自己滚烫的身体，却不断被人握住手腕阻止。耳边传来女生们急切的讨论声：

“……现在再注射抑制剂已经来不及了……”

“……只能找Alpha了，可名井不会愿意……”

“……她还是处女……”

“……叫911吧……”

911，在Omega之间，911是湊崎纱夏的绰号，据说她有个24小时开机的紧急联系号码，只要有发情期的Omega打她的电话，她就会骑上她那辆轰隆隆的哈雷摩托在二十五分钟之内到达。

名井一听见这句话，整个人从重重幻梦中骤然清醒，她伸出手捉住不知道谁的一只手腕：“……谁都行，只要不是911……”

*

湊崎纱夏察觉到吧台的混乱，她目送一群人簇拥着名井南离开。

“那是谁？”旁边的人好奇地问她。

她摇了摇头，把视线重新放到身边的朋友们脸上，微微一笑：“别在意……刚才我们说到哪了？”

名井南对湊崎纱夏来说是特别的，这是一个秘密。湊崎纱夏有时候也觉得很丢脸，可就算是她自己，也对已经发生的事情毫无办法。

那是从前的事了，名井南和她曾做过几年邻居，那时她们的房间只隔了一条小巷相对，湊崎有时会想，如果她愿意，她可以从自己的窗口跳过去，落到名井南的阳台上。虽然，湊崎和名井其实不太熟，偶尔碰上面还会有些尴尬。

名井南性格内向，很保护自己隐私，总是把房间窗帘拉得很严实。可是湊崎留意到，要是这边把窗帘拉上了——她从帘缝里偷看到——对面名井的窗帘就会悄悄拉开来。于是此后湊崎的窗帘就没有再拉开过。在学校办的跳蚤集市上，湊崎买了一把小小的单筒望远镜，有时做着做着作业，无聊起来，她就伸个懒腰，拿起望远镜，从窗帘的缝隙间悄悄伸出去。

透过望远镜，湊崎见过名井南最私密的场景。第一次撞见名井南换衣服时，湊崎放下了望远镜，心脏砰砰直跳。但到了第二次，湊崎爱害羞的毛病就好了很多了。湊崎见过名井只穿着内衣做柔韧体操、弹电子琴、玩电脑，也见过她裸着身体、浑身湿漉漉地走出浴室，抄起遗漏在床上的浴巾。这些景象持续出现在湊崎白天和夜晚的梦里，让湊崎对名井产生了很多幻想。那时候她想，如果可以的话，有名井南这个女朋友，她一生都会很满足了。

湊崎的这段一厢情愿的感情结束在中二暑假，那天她看见名井南在阳台上默默垂泪——那时候湊崎还不知道那是因为她要搬走的缘故。于是湊崎做了一直以来梦想着要做的事，她拉开窗帘，从窗口跳了出去，跳到名井南的阳台上。湊崎记得自己搂着名井安慰她，具体说了什么已经不记得了，只记得她忽然头脑发热，忍不住亲了名井一下。名井吃了一惊，用力将湊崎推开，她说，对不起，不可以，真的对不起。后来，湊崎忘了自己是怎样回到自己房间的了。再没过多久，名井一家就搬走了。

再次看见名井，是在一年后的高中校园里。在那之前，有一段时间，呼，一段比较长的时间，湊崎很伤心。但后来，分化改变了她面前的整个世界，生活变得光怪陆离，不断有警报响起，她发动她轰轰响的马达，轮胎飞快转动起来，然后一切就都变得好乱了。

半杯金汤力下肚，又有两个人从酒吧后面走了回来，湊崎认出了权益会成员朴志效的身影。朴志效在找人呢，湊崎一瞬间就完全明白状况了，她肯定是在给名井南找Alpha。不过这里面没湊崎什么事，湊崎往昏暗处挪了挪，避开朴志效的扫视，低下头。

湊崎纱夏知道自己入不了名井南的眼，撇去从前那桩失败的初恋不提，就高中这几年，有时候她们在学校走廊碰着了面，名井总是要么垂着头，要么看着远方，都不愿正眼看湊崎。湊崎不知道自己差在哪里，几乎每个Omega都对她说她是最棒的，而名井也是一个Omega……这到底是为什么呢？

谁会成为名井南第一个Alpha？山本吗？山本很粗鲁，而且喜欢吹嘘。田中？田中有狐臭。铃木脏死了，老是在挖鼻孔，而且上完厕所不洗手。大江有男朋友。久保？久保太重了，会把名井压痛。湊崎静静地思考着，不快的感觉从腹部升起，不断从内部冲击着她，很强烈，几乎像是在痛。

湊崎抬起头，看见朴志效身后跟了个人，是山本。湊崎一瞬不瞬地看着他们往酒吧后部走，咬咬牙，站了起来，向他们快步追去。


	2. “我把手洗干净了。”

安全门咔哒一声在湊崎纱夏身后合上，蜷缩在床上的名井南睁开眼睛，认出正一步一步走过来的粉色头发的人，烦躁地闭了闭眼睛。

湊崎走到床边，收住呼吸。她垂着眼，视线从名井屈起的脚趾小心翼翼地向上移。此刻名井那两条粉白的芭蕾舞者的结实的腿光裸着，裙摆被推高了，花瓣般堆叠在大腿上，摇曳着，那摇曳的裙摆下面隐着名井的右手，再往上看，名井的小臂裹在连衣裙那半透明的花纹的袖子里，正有节奏地小幅度前后摆动。

湊崎蹲下来，托着腮帮与名井对视。名井低声说了些什么，湊崎挨近她的脸去听。名井声音又软又轻，染上了几分情欲的嘶哑，她说：“请你出去……”

湊崎置若罔闻，看着名井，舔了舔唇角的小伤口。刚刚流过一点血，湊崎对着洗手间的镜子擦掉了。山本真的很暴力，湊崎想，幸好没有被他打中，只是稍微擦着。

名井恼火地看着湊崎，又重复了一遍。湊崎蹙起眉头，又伸出舌尖舔了舔唇角。那里现在一定已经红肿起来了，痒痒的，好想去摸一摸。

湊崎跨上床，侧卧在自己的手肘上，面对面安静地看着名井美丽的烦躁的脸。名井羞耻得脸上滚烫，但她无法停止自慰。在她腿间，有一个可以令她忘却一切的神奇的快乐按钮，和一个神秘的失控的邪恶又贪婪的深穴，她一边挤压这个按钮，一边用手指牢牢顶着不住冒水的小穴，可是焦灼的欲望只能得到轻微缓解，灭顶的快感迟迟不来，名井的内裤已经湿透了，她蹬着床单，痛苦地呻吟了一声。

湊崎想了想，贴近名井，伸手按住她腿间的右手，对她低声说：“讨厌我的话，你可以只喜欢我的嘴唇，我的手臂，我的手，我的鸡巴……我不介意。”湊崎的手指滑入名井黏湿的指间，触到了名井内裤里面软绵绵的阴唇，另一只手拉住名井想要推拒的手，与之交握起来。

湊崎带着名井的手野蛮地碾过她娇嫩细腻的软肉，一下下戳着她的小穴。这节奏太快了，名井不安地夹紧腿根，卡住湊崎的手臂。湊崎用肩膀顶着名井的身体，坐起来，挤进名井腿间，一手托起她的膝弯，硬是将她的大腿打开来。

湊崎的动作霸道，名井皱着眉，放弃了动作，任由湊崎捏着她的手指不管不顾地冲撞。明明是自己的手，却是完全陌生的节奏和力度，感觉就像是……在被湊崎强奸一样。但那个承受着蹂躏的地方却不识时务地渐渐变得舒服起来了。

湊崎一边动作，一边自言自语般低声说话：“我把手洗干净了，也刷了牙，还把裤子脱下来，在洗涤池洗了鸡巴。我从龟头到蛋蛋都洗过了，连腹股沟和会阴也洗了。Alpha里面，我是最爱干净的。”说着，湊崎的手指钻进内裤裤裆里，伸进名井腿间湿滑的缝隙。

那是名井身上最娇软嫩弱、碰不得的珍贵地方，除了洗澡的时候，连她自己都没有这样大胆触碰过。湊崎的手指蛮横地分开紧黏的两片小阴唇，带来细微的痛感。敏感的尿道口被蹭着了一下，名井张开嘴猛地呛入一口气，心里像是有个氢气球涨起来了。还来不及反应，湊崎的一截手指就顺滑地挤过那道窄口，进入了她的身体。

“啊！”名井小声叫了一下，握住湊崎手腕。

湊崎贴着她的肉壁抽了几下，名井着急地拉着她的手，却没有止住湊崎的动作。湊崎看着名井脸上的表情渐渐涣散开去，手指裹着充沛的体液越进越深，来回几下，感觉到名井小穴里面的肌肉抽搐起来，快乐的液体淌出来了，名井失神地瘫软了。湊崎放下名井那条被架起的腿，从她的内裤里抽出手来。

“痛吗？”

名井喘着气看着湊崎，摇了摇头。那根进入了名井身体的手指在灯光下亮闪闪的，还黏着一丝细细的血丝。湊崎看了看，把它含进嘴里，转了一下手指，舔干净了，做这事时，湊崎看起来有点儿心不在焉，好像这是一件很稀松平常的事。

“啊，对了，”湊崎像是突然想到了什么，向名井一笑，“你喜欢橘子吗？我还带了橘子味的避孕套。”


	3. “我可以摸你的大腿吗？”

等待名井的潮热再次袭击的间隙，湊崎坐在床沿解她短靴上的鞋带。

名井在后面抱着被子看着，她想起刚才发生的事，想到湊崎居然连鞋子都没脱，心绪不平起来。

湊崎纱夏，果然好可恶。名井小声指责：“你刚刚那样算强奸。”

湊崎转过脸来，撅了撅唇，装模作样露出一点可怜相，又浑不在乎地轻轻一笑：“要是判刑了，冬天你要给我寄被子，夏天你要给我寄凉席。”

“好啊，”名井有了点笑意，“要是判刑了的话。”

“等我出来娶你。”湊崎接着她的话。

名井抓起手边那盒避孕套掷向她，湊崎伸手去接，不知怎的，避孕套盒子在撞到她手指的瞬间弹了一下，反而跳到她脸上了。湊崎猝不及防被撞了一下，皱起脸来。名井被逗笑了。

湊崎一手捏着避孕套，带着点微笑看着名井。看着看着，她脸上的笑容消散了，突然丢开避孕套，爬上床要捉名井。她浅色的眼睛亮得吓人，像狼一样凶猛狡猾，名井连忙抓起被子，高举过头顶，挡在两人之间。

湊崎隔着被子去戳名井，可戳了几下都没戳到，于是背过身去继续脱鞋。她的鞋带串得紧，得耐心从一组组鞋孔那里松开才行。

名井放低了被子，露出眼睛来偷偷看她，见湊崎毫无防备，从背后发起突袭，偷戳她腰间的痒痒肉。湊崎猛一转身，可惜慢了一步，没捉到名井作恶的手，名井又把被子举起来防御了。

湊崎看了看名井，琢磨着拿她没办法，叹了口气，回身继续松鞋带。名井消停了一会儿，故技重施。然而湊崎这会儿已经把鞋带松掉了，踢了靴子转身扑上床。名井见势不妙，用被子裹住自己。嬉闹间，湊崎隔着被团抱住名井，把她困在身下，名井拉起被子挡住脸，湊崎使力和她拔河，很快就把被子拽下来了。

湊崎与名井面面相觑。对视了片刻，湊崎俯身下去。

名井别开脸。“不要。”她小声说。

湊崎放开她，翻身仰躺在一旁。

“抱歉。”湊崎说，有点儿被自己吓着了。

她一般被叫去陪Omega的时候都不会吻别人的，因为没有必要做多余的事嘛。天地良心，这次真的是意外。可……她也从未被人拒绝过。

湊崎看着天花板，感觉有点儿茫然。

名井和湊崎遇到过的Omega太不一样了，她满足得太快太轻易，换成别的Omega，现在大概已经烧得满口胡话地骑在湊崎身上扭腰了。然而名井看起来很清醒，虽然像是喝多了，但还是清醒。

好像发情的不是名井，而是我。湊崎懊恼地想。

Alpha的信息素一面倒地占据了整个房间。现在这里闻起来像一节正经历狂欢派对的列车车厢：燥热，闹哄哄的，烟草啊，酒精啊，还有甜滋滋的橙汁汽水打翻在皮座椅上，碳酸泡沫在空气中啵啵啵啵地碎开来。

湊崎想起刚从外面进来时闻到的名井的气息。那气味好浅，就像雪一样，又轻又软，让人鼻尖一凉。世上竟然还有这样的信息素。就好像自顾自玩耍着，顺手把信息写在春天将化的薄雪上——这算是什么信息呢。湊崎怀疑，名井她真的需要Alpha吗？

名井就连体液的味道都是淡淡的，像是未成熟的梨，一点微酸。湊崎伸手摸摸唇角，偷偷地把舔过的手指伸到鼻端嗅了嗅。上面只留下唾液干燥后残留的一点盐味了。

湊崎偷眼去瞄躺在身旁的名井，忽然间，鼻端掠过一丝陌生的甜，很淡很淡，几乎像是幻觉。当湊崎专心去嗅，那一缕气味却又像和她捉迷藏似的匿藏起来，闻不到了。

*

名井南拆出一个避孕套在手上把玩，避孕套滑溜溜的，和生理课老师发的那种带着充满医疗气息的橡胶制品不太一样，上面又像水又像油的东西把她的手沾湿。

橘子味避孕套？名井闻了闻，嘟囔道：“它闻起来根本不像橘子。”

“这就是橘子味哦。”湊崎说。

名井正要反驳，湊崎向她解释：“你看，感冒药的樱桃味不像樱桃，哈密瓜味的雪糕不像哈密瓜。那橘子味不像橘子，不也很正常嘛。”

这话说得倒是在理，名井不作声，抽了张抽纸将避孕套包住，又抽了张抽纸擦了擦手。

奇怪的香味气味还留在手上，名井嫌弃地把手放远。她拧着眉问湊崎：“有人跟你说过喜欢橘子味的避孕套？”

湊崎看着她，勾起一点笑：“怎么，你很关心？”语气蔫坏蔫坏。

名井无语了，蹙着眉看了她一眼。

湊崎此刻正倚坐在床头，歪着头盯着名井。她的右手一直放在牛仔裤顶端的纽扣上，捏着它不经意地转过来转过去。名井顺着湊崎的动作看到她鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，吃了一惊，移开眼睛。

湊崎唇角微微一勾，低下头好像出神去想什么，手指漫不经心地一别，将裤子的纽扣解开了。她捏着拉链的拉头，把玩着，迟疑着。

名井又看了湊崎一眼，湊崎抬起脸和她对望，在对视中，湊崎把裤链慢慢拉到底了。

“热。”她语气平淡地说。

湊崎将挡在她和名井之间的被子拉过来，踢到床尾。

“你……不热吗？”湊崎又问。

她躺了下来，看着名井，支起两膝一顶胯，将后腰悬起，抓着牛仔裤的裤头往下拽，把裤子翻到膝上，脱了下来。

湊崎那根东西快要从内裤里出来了，内裤被顶得厉害，险险地挂在髋骨上，露出两道深深的腹股沟阴影。粘液从铃口漏出来了，把内裤打湿了一点。湊崎拽了拽内裤腰带，低声叹了口气。

名井蜷着腿坐着，在湊崎注视之下低头把玩裙摆。她真白，像一轮月亮，裙摆轻柔地铺在她膝盖上，露出一小截白皙的大腿。

湊崎侧躺着，视线和名井的膝盖平齐，她慢慢地伸出手，把手放到名井滑落在床单的裙摆上。

“喂，名井……”湊崎放低声音叫她。

“我可以摸你的大腿吗？”湊崎轻声问。

名井看着湊崎，没有说话。

湊崎垂下眼睫，琥珀色的眼眸在睫毛的阴影下变暗。她把手伸到名井深红的碎花裙摆下面，丝绸又轻又柔，在手掌上沙沙滑动。

“我可不可以……”湊崎说得很慢，就像她手上的动作，“把你的内裤脱下来？”

说着，湊崎抬起眼睛。

名井和湊崎对视，眼里像有水雾迷漫，一层薄红浮上她的脸颊。


	4. “知道这样接下来会发生什么事吗？”

湊崎伸出手，捉住名井白皙的脚腕，名井缩了缩脚，湊崎便松了手，让她挣开了。空气中飘过一丝若有若无的甜，湊崎怔了一下，坐了起来，抬眼看向名井。

对面的Alpha靠得太近了，名井感觉脸又热了起来，黑白分明的眼珠湿润，纤长的睫毛受不住般扇了扇。湊崎大胆握住名井的肩膀，用拇指抚摸她的锁骨，然后伸手到名井背后，想要解开她的裙子。名井瑟缩了一下，抿着唇，用那双略带忧郁的眸子看着湊崎。湊崎心里一软，停住动作。

湊崎和名井对视，吸了口气缓缓吐出，突然拽住自己上衣后领，一下把衣服脱了下来，露出只穿着运动内衣的光裸上身。她的手臂结实，平直的宽肩清瘦、骨骼分明，胸部高耸，随呼吸一起一伏。湊崎将T恤丢到床头柜上，琥珀色的眸子一瞬不瞬地盯着名井的眼睛，语气倔强，像是要和她赌咒：“我一件，你一件。”

名井潮湿的眼眸被湊崎的视线禁锢着，无处可逃，变得更湿了。她微微颤抖着看着湊崎，咽了口唾液张开唇，像是被催眠了似的把手伸到背后，摸到裙子的拉链，把它拉了下去。裙装像一朵花将放未放，名井缓缓把双臂从连衣裙里抽出，丝绸解开束缚，水一般从她身上滑落，挂在腰腹间。名井羞赧地抚着胸口，静静坐着，过了一会儿才克服了羞怯，抬起身体。丝绸摩挲着名井的皮肤，柔顺地流到脚背，名井恋恋不舍地捧起裙子，放到床头柜上。

名井小小的乳房包在一件乳白色带蕾丝的法式三角杯里，像是两个奶油小蛋糕，湊崎忍不住伸手去勾那细细的肩带，却被名井制住。名井倔强地看着湊崎，鲜明的唇弓因为不满而微微撅起，她细声细气地提醒道：“轮到你了。”

湊崎无声地弯了弯嘴角，交叉双手，拉住运动内衣的下缘往上一翻，将饱满的胸部解放出来。她脱了内衣，迎上名井的目光：“现在该你了。”

名井屈起手肘，挑落一边的肩带，然后是另一边，松弛的罩杯垂挂到背带下面。名井卡住背带，将胸罩脱了下来，在床头柜上放好。

回过身来，名井下意识交叉双臂，用手掌遮住乳房。

“乖。”湊崎捉住名井的双腕，慢慢把她的手掌移开。

两枚和Alpha那没有功能也未曾发育的乳头截然不同的、货真价实的Omega乳头，莓果般浑然天成地镶嵌在名井嫩生生、蛋奶酥似的胸脯上面。两颗涨鼓鼓的小乳头被一圈樱色的乳晕拱起，嫣红娇丽，柔嫩鲜妍，翘翘的，如勃发的春芽，蓄势待发，直直地指着湊崎，像两座小小的炮塔。湊崎脑子里嗡的一声炸响了。

从望远镜里偷看名井裸体的往事忽然间从湊崎的脑海里跳出来，那时名井还没有分化，还没有一双这样的乳头，而现在……我可以像含住其他Omega的乳头那样，含住名井的乳头，像吸奶一样吸它吗？湊崎讶然地想。

湊崎迷迷糊糊地盯着名井的乳头，感觉名井的那双乳头也在盯着她，不由得伸出手指，拨了拨其中一个。小东西又幼又嫩，柔柔贴着她的指尖，在她指下被蹭得倒向一边，像一颗稍微放硬了的草莓软糖，指尖甫一离开，它就弹了弹，轻颤着立了起来。

这感觉太微妙，名井身体一阵发软，握住湊崎的手指。湊崎乖乖任她握住，却伸出另一只手，握住名井小苹果似的胸部，用拇指蹭了蹭另一边的乳尖。名井抖了抖，又以另一只手捉住湊崎的手。

两人轻轻握着手对坐着。空气里有一丝凉，又有一丝甜。名井低垂着脸，呼吸又软又轻。湊崎靠得近，视线往下，看见她微微颤抖的整齐的睫毛。

“知道这样接下来会发生什么事吗？”湊崎轻声问。

名井不知所措地抬眼看向湊崎。湊崎低下身，将名井一边乳肉咬进嘴里。

乳尖被湊崎裹住一吮，名井“嗯”地哼了一声，捉住湊崎的头发。

湊崎仰脸看着名井，放开湿淋淋的乳尖：“……就会被这样哦。”

被湊崎吮过的乳头微微肿胀起来，刺刺的，又热又痒，名井好想被再碰一碰，可是不懂得她的心的湊崎已经换去咬另一边了。

热气打在名井的胸部上，她低头看着湊崎的发旋，感觉到乳头被潮湿的触感包围。“嗯……”名井被吸得蹙着眉一挺身。

湊崎吐出一颗软糖似的乳头，细细的银丝被牵断，破碎的水花淋下来，将轻颤着的乳尖裹住。

这下名井两边的乳头都被湊崎的口水打湿了。

名井满脸潮红地坐在湊崎面前，眼睛湿答答的，两枚红红翘翘的乳头也湿答答的。湊崎双手捉起名井两个小小的乳房，玲珑小巧的双乳乖巧地窝在她的掌心，细腻的肌肤贴住她的手掌，软玉温香，湊崎忍不住轻轻捏了捏。

名井太可爱了。光是看着，鸡鸡已经硬得受不了啦。可是现在还不能插插，得先把Omega挑逗得小穴痒痒，不停流水，想要得不行，再把硬梆梆的肉棒插进去捅一捅，到时候两个人都会很舒服的。

湊崎正走神，被名井踢了踢。

“你在想什么坏东西，是不是？”

湊崎抬眼看着她。

“不准想。”名井任性地说。

“没有想……”湊崎缓缓将名井压到床上，鼻子碰着名井的鼻子，她吸了口气，轻轻一笑：“我只是在想你。”


	5. “已经来不及了，害怕就亲亲我吧。”

感觉太奇妙了，名井胸腔里的氢气球晃晃悠悠地缓缓升上天空，牵引着系在心尖上的细绳一阵轻颤，湊崎伏在她身上，像是在做游戏似的，捉起她一边的乳房，重重地嘬一下乳头，抬起头，蜜酒般的眼眸看向她，对她温柔地一笑，接着又捉起另一只乳房吮她另一边的乳头。

名井一只手放在湊崎圆圆的后脑勺上面，插进柔顺的梦幻般的粉色头发里松松握着，就算湊崎有时候小鸟一样轻轻啄吻，或者捏着她的乳尖吹一口气，故意搞得她胸口痒痒的，又有时候像是要把奶汁吸出来那样紧吸着乳头，把它拉得长长，啵地从嘴里弹出来，害她羞耻地哼出声音，她也没有用这只手扯痛她。

真的要和湊崎做那件事了吗？这个朝三暮四、花言巧语、笑嘻嘻的坏蛋。平时总是很可恶的，可到了跟前又很可爱，看着很可爱吧，可忽而又会变得可恶起来，就像现在这样，忽东忽西。

乳头中间敏感的泌乳小孔被湊崎用舌尖顶弄，名井情不自禁地挺起腰来，泛着樱粉色的薄瓷肌肤下面现出肋骨清瘦的轮廓，两颗红似莓果的小奶头耸得高高，都给湊崎玩得好肿了，湊崎用唇沿轻轻地蹭了蹭，名井便难耐地支起膝盖，蹬着床，用空出来的另一只手揪住枕套的一只角，松开又捏紧，捏紧又松开，像个小猫爪子，让湊崎看得心里怪痒的。

“小猫咪。”湊崎唤她，脸上带着一点柔和的笑意，撑起手肘爬上来，把名井困在身下，低头蹭蹭她的脸颊，捏开她的手掌，用拇指揉她软软的掌心，又捉起她的手，拉到唇边亲了亲。

湊崎包在短裤里的东西贴着名井的内裤裆部，热烘烘的熨着她，时不时还顶一下，名井垂眼去看，看见湊崎胸前垂坠的丰满乳肉，她顺着湊崎的肩膀摸下去，好奇地戳了戳Alpha淡色的乳晕上孩童般稚嫩的小小的乳珠。

湊崎舒服地眯起眼睛，拉着名井的手抓住自己的胸部，低声说：“玩这里的话……我下面会变好大哦。”

名井闻言缩了手。湊崎贴着她压下来，埋首在她脖颈上哧哧地笑。

“已经来不及了，害怕就亲亲我吧。”她咬着名井的耳朵，捏了捏她的屁股。

湊崎撑起身体，单手勾着自己内裤的弹力带，把它往下拽，名井不安地捉住湊崎撑在旁边的手腕，心慌慌地往下看去，在湊崎腿间，一个昂然的巨物从白色的棉内裤上凸现出轮廓，又粗又大，将内裤卡住了。湊崎只得跪坐起来，用两只手去脱。只见一支肉粉粉的大棒槌毫不客气地弹了出来，贴到湊崎小腹上，它又弯又翘，胖胖嘟嘟，像朵高脚的长歪了的蘑菇，肿肿的蘑菇头下圆上尖，颜色比别的地方更深，中间有一个小孔，里面流出一点水来，看着倒不很骇人，只是长得奇怪，跟湊崎身体上清秀漂亮的那些别的部位有些格格不入。

“怎么样？”湊崎问她，“很难看吗？”

“不……”名井小声说，“只是……它看起来好没礼貌。”

湊崎垂着眼睛笑，握住肉棒，板起脸训它：“没礼貌的家伙，至少点个头吧。”

说着，湊崎把它按了下去，隔着名井的内裤用龟头上下磨蹭Omega腿间柔软细嫩的地方，名井有些紧张，小穴里吐出一股稠液，忍不住坐了起来。

“怕吗？”

“有一点……”

湊崎伸手牵住名井，另一只手放到名井的内裤上面，慢慢地越过阴阜，摸到被浸得湿热滑腻的地方，隔着布料抚摸名井生涩的外廓。

“都湿透了……脱下来吧。”湊崎低声说。

“你不许看。”名井害羞地说。

“好。”湊崎双手捂住眼睛。

名井看了看湊崎，不放心她，蹑手蹑脚下了床，在床头柜前面轻悄悄、小心翼翼地脱她的内裤。湊崎感觉到床垫上面重量的改变，偷偷从指缝里往外窥看，看见名井背对着她弓起背，翘着屁股弯了腿，把那条乳白色的蕾丝内裤卷了下去。湊崎放下手，呆呆地看着，一道银色的黏丝从名井酥红的腿间连到内裤上，慢慢拉断了，可名井湿漉漉的蜜缝上面还是粘乎乎、亮晶晶的。

罪该万死……但是……湊崎支离破碎地想着，早已经准备好了的阴茎涨得一跳一跳的，好像被名井一碰就要发着抖射出来了。

名井把内裤脱下，叠起来放好，转身过来看见湊崎，羞得满脸通红。

“不是说了不许看吗？”

“对不起……我……”湊崎不知道该说什么，双颊连同耳朵都烧了起来。她垂下眼睑，低着头不敢和名井对视，一只手捂住脸，却把另一只手伸向名井，要名井拉住她。

名井低头默默地看着湊崎固执地伸着的手，晾了她一会儿，但还是把手掌放了上去。湊崎握住名井的手，放下遮脸的手掌看着名井，突然使力把她拽上床，拉到身前。

名井被湊崎强硬地抱到怀里，心脏砰砰跳着，又感觉有个很硬很烫的东西顶着自己，有些无所适从，湊崎却只是把毛茸茸的脑袋放到她肩上，对着她耳朵轻轻地说：“我好喜欢。”


	6. “泉水……都流出来了。”

湊崎搂着名井，手从Omega的肩膀滑了下去，抚过微隆的胸乳，捻了捻翘翘的乳尖，又伸出指尖缓缓划过身体中线，在圆圆的肚脐边游戏般绕了一圈。见名井被挠得哆嗦了一下，湊崎嘻嘻地笑，捏着名井剃得光洁、白净柔软如麻糬的阴阜揉了揉。

好可爱，湊崎垂眼说道，把手掌慢慢掖进名井紧夹着的温热的臀股间，摸着她腿根滑腻的肌肤，征求允许似的歪头看了看名井绯红的脸。

名井垂着眼帘，合腿坐着，羞怯而温顺地侧倚在湊崎怀里，像只小羊羔，就要被大灰狼吃掉了，楚楚可怜，紧张得胸口一起一伏着，却虚握着双拳，忍耐着身体一阵轻颤，任由湊崎将她的两腿分开。她连性器都长得美，软乎乎、肉嘟嘟、红酥酥的，夹起一道秀气的短狭蜜裂，只露出一丝鲜润剔透的嫩红色。

可爱，湊崎又说。名井一边希望她闭嘴，另一边却因为这句话暗暗开心起来。

湊崎把名井抱起来，调整了两人的坐姿，和名井交错着腿相对着，然后屏着呼吸，把她腿间软肉捏开。在先前被湊崎粗鲁地蹂躏过的地方，两片黏闭着的娇红的小阴唇被牵扯着微微分开些来，半遮半掩地露出狭窄的蜜缝，顶端一点肉芽裹在薄皮里，娇滴滴的，那么精致，好像轻轻一触就要把它碰坏了，而纯洁的处子穴口藏在娇嫩细腻的缝隙深处，亮晶晶的汁水从里面流出来，蜜糖一样沾满在嫩滑柔弱的粉色黏膜上。除了湊崎的指尖，这里再没有别的什么入侵过，还很娇气呢。

我真是太坏了，把这么可爱的……想起之前的事，湊崎默默笑了笑。她放轻动作，小心扒开名井腿间缝隙的深处，看了一眼曾用手指戳弄过的地方，心头和鸡巴齐齐一跳：这么小的洞洞，真的可以插吗？

湊崎呼了一口气，回过神来看着名井，一只手掂掂名井小小的乳房，捉起来揉捏，另一只手就着黏糊糊滑溜溜的浆液，用指腹轻揉Omega那两片纤薄娇软的小花唇，为待会儿的插入做准备。

她的动作温柔，名井却渐渐舒服得头昏脑胀，感觉整个人都快化掉，只有两条细直胳膊像是多余出来的，对着湊崎推也不是，拉也不是，一会儿歇在湊崎肩上，一会儿又不自觉抬了上去，笨拙地摸着湊崎两个圆圆的耳廓，简直不知道该怎么摆才好。

湊崎弯起嘴角——名井懊恼地想，这个人怎么笑容这么多——又很过分——把她的手拉下去，要她握住她腿间热腾腾的那根。名井不得已松松一握，感觉Alpha那根笨头笨脑的大东西分明又偷偷变大了，翘得像把弯刀，滚烫地脉动着，抓在手里像是抓住了湊崎的第二个心脏。未经人事的Omega露出苦恼的表情，她想：这么大，要怎么进得去？

“怎么啦？”湊崎体贴地问。

“一定要……吗？”名井低着头，小声说，“我觉得现在已经满足了。”

“可是潮热来的时候是很凶猛的，不趁现在把身体拓开，等下可受不住。”经验丰富的Alpha抬起手，拇指蹭了蹭她的脸颊。

Omega的小穴已经自己在悄悄做着准备了，窄小紧凑的一圈肉环在Alpha注视下微微开合着，好像要把努力工作的样子表现给她看。湊崎轻轻按了按名井的会阴，剔透滑腻的液体就从中溢了出来。

“这里好像已经准备好了呢。”湊崎用指尖戳着翕动的小口。名井还没反应过来，一截手指已经蹭着她穴口柔韧的肌肉滑了进去。她低头一看，看见Alpha的中指连着自己的下体，正往里缓缓推进。起初还有一点痛，就好像之前湊崎对她做这件事时那样，感觉里面有什么娇弱的地方被野蛮地顶开了，名井捏住湊崎的肩骨忍耐着，想着下一秒就要对湊崎喊停，但还来不及说疼，那感觉就已经变成了被充实的饱胀感，名井再往下看，那根手指已经被她尽根吞进去了。

被手指在里面硬硬顶着并不舒服，名井蹙着眉控诉：“撑。”

湊崎牵起她的手捏了捏：“忍一忍，动起来就好了。”

没等名井适应穴内的紧绷感，湊崎就抖着手腕又轻又快地抽插起来。奇怪的酥麻感觉在穴内扩散开来，名井眯起眼睛，呼吸变重了。

名井的身体里面又湿又滑又热，而且变得更湿更滑更热了，湊崎看着名井美丽的恍惚的脸，沉迷地插了她一会儿，越插越快，插得名井的呼吸里渐渐带上了些许鼻音。

简直像只感冒了的小猫咪，湊崎想。她将动作慢下来，缓缓将手指抽到指尖，又猛又深又重地，一下插进名井发着抖的小穴里。一下，一下，又一下，名井揪着床单，不知不觉随着湊崎的冲撞轻哼起来。

小猫咪快要变得舒服了，名井失神地往前轻轻摆胯。最关键时候，湊崎却忽然停住，她抚了抚名井的脸，带着一点笑，叫了她一声：“欸，名井。”

舒服的感觉被中断，名井幽怨地看向湊崎。湊崎琥珀色的眼眸很温柔地看着她：“你生日在几月？”

“三……”名井刚开口就没了声音——湊崎的又一个手指头挤过滑腻的穴口，她把手腕往前一送，两指裹着蜜液捅开重峦叠嶂的起伏皱褶，将紧窒的小穴撑开来——名井受不住地微张着嘴，轻喘了一下，艰难地吐出剩余的音节：“……月。”

软烫的小穴突然被喂入第二根手指，还没有拿定主意该对它如何处置，绵软湿滑的肉壁抽搐掐挤着，像是推拒着要把穴里的异物吐出去，又像是吸吮着要将来者往下吞咽。湊崎没留给它思考的时间，抽动手腕，扯着紧箍着挽留的穴肉撤到穴口，又霸道地填塞进甬道深处，碾着波动的褶皱进进出出。

“三月？那就是春天了。” 湊崎不疾不徐地捣弄着蜜壶里一汪温热的春水，又抬起脸对名井微微一笑，手下渐渐加速。

名井被插得轻轻摇晃，微张的嘴唇间漏出支离破碎的低吟，她一脸空茫地看向湊崎，似听非听，湿漉漉的眼睛泫然若泣，表情既无辜又天真。

“春天好啊，雪都化了……”湊崎出神地看着两个人接合的地方，晶莹的蜜液被指根带出，从穴口向外飞溅，她猛然抽出手指，被堵在小穴里面打成泡沫的蜜液汩汩而出，淌湿名井股间，“泉水……都流出来了。”

穴口一圈嫩红的肌肉反应不过来，犹自激动地一张一合咬着虚空，湊崎用两手食指卡住肉环把它拉开，看见里面一跳一跳绞动不止的湿红熟软的肉褶。在名井哭出来之前，湊崎重新把那两根在蜜穴里泡得发白的手指喂了进去，另一只手却向后摸到那盒橘子味的避孕套。

是时候让名井吃下更大的东西了，湊崎轻轻转动着手腕想着，默默地一笑。


	7. “你看，这下我们就扯平啦。”

几缕乱发垂到汗湿的脸上，紧黏着名井热气腾腾的肌肤，她迷蒙的双眼半睁半闭，晶莹的汗珠从她乳间滚落，在流到肚脐的凹陷处之前，被湊崎俯身用红红的舌头截住卷走。舌尖上泛起一点干净的盐味。太美了，湊崎想。

名井恍惚地看着伏身她之上的Alpha。湊崎两臂撑起上身，粉色的头发瀑布般倾泻而下，像是意外搁浅人类海滩的人鱼，漂亮当中带有令人心惊的妖异成分。她直直地看着名井，浅色的眸子深奥难懂，像是全然的专注，又像全然的恍惚，耸身进入名井之际，浑圆胸乳随之颤动，精瘦肌肉在白皙的皮肤底下一起一伏，仿佛古典油画里面流动的光影。

Omega的性器太精巧了，那么玲珑紧凑，仿佛跟Alpha引以为傲的大鸡巴不匹配似的，湊崎性器紫涨的硕大头冠往前一顶，便压得名井紧凑小巧的阴户整个往里陷去。

情欲对名井而言尚且是件陌生事物，被湊崎一顶，穴口连同圆翘的臀部、丰腴结实的腿根都紧张又期待地缩紧了，头脑里懵懵懂懂，清澈透亮的漆黑瞳子蒙了水雾，眉宇间带着一丝哀愁，像是既烦扰又困惑，茫然不知所措地望着湊崎。

湊崎缺乏和处子交合的经验，虽然很想快点让名井舒服，但又怕弄伤她娇嫩内壁，内心紧张不已。她缓缓夹紧屁股，将柔软厚实的大蘑菇头一点一点挤进柔韧有力的紧窄肉圈，小心翼翼将柔软湿热的狭穴撑开。太紧了，湊崎咬住嘴唇，敏感的龟头像是被名井用手拧着、挤着，险些就要喷出白白的眼泪。

于此同时，名井也不好过，两片敏感细嫩的小阴唇被撑得大大分开来，无助地紧贴着来犯的粗壮大物，娇嫩黏膜被湊崎逐厘深入的钝尖磨得刺痒。名井蹙眉，难耐地绷直双腿，双手揪紧身下的床单，像是呼吸困难地仰起潮红的一张脸，张开双唇，发出断续的吸气声，等她滞着呼吸艰难把湊崎热烫性器的硕大冠部纳入穴内含住，已是眼眸含泪，欲滴未滴。

不等名井缓过气来，湊崎又放松肌肉将髋部后撤，冠沟勾住穴口慢慢往外拉扯，她在慢慢适应被紧箍的感觉，也在让名井慢慢适应被她撑开。一抽一插的来回之间，名井顶端最是娇弱敏感的蕊尖被微微蹭着，勃挺起来，发芽般从薄皮里冒出头，名井咬住下唇，抵御不上不下的快感和体内陌生的酸涩感觉。

光滑龟头刮着蜜液脱出湿热甬道，两人胸口起伏，低低喘出一口气。束住湊崎性器的避孕套外面裹上了一层透明的蜜液，看见没有血丝，湊崎放心下来，把性器对准名井穴口，再次开始稳健的抽插。名井身体被顶得一颤一颤，小穴越发湿润，随着插入发出细微而清晰的渍渍水声，仿佛小猫慢条斯理地一下下舔食浅碟里的牛奶，羞得她眼圈都红了起来。

“难受吗？”湊崎温声细气地问。

名井呼了口气，摇了摇头：“……涨……酸……”

“马上就舒服了。”湊崎柔声说。

“你又——”说这句了……名井想这样说，可话没说完，就在慌乱间停住。

湊崎将名井双腿捞起，迫使她抬起屁股，仰天躺在腰下垫着的枕头上，缩起双腿的姿势令腿心张得更开，湊崎挺着硬梆梆肉棒从上方斜刺入湿热小穴，挺翘头冠蹭着穴内靠近入口处顶部一处鼓起的敏感软肉，夹着屁股一阵激烈急耸，刨得名井连吐息都碎得七零八乱。

名井情迷意乱，眼神涣散开去，轻哼出娇软的鼻音。湊崎稍稍放慢速度，腰身却变得放荡起来，她像钟摆一样向前摆胯，越摆越狂野，将性器越耸越深。酥麻的快感渐渐扩大，名井无意识地扭腰迎合起来。空气里掺进一股软软的甜香，交合处的水声变得更大，蜜液唧唧地从穴内挤出，打湿湊崎下腹。

“好乖好乖……”湊崎呢喃着，托起名井膝弯，把她双腿向上折叠，好让名井看清两人交合的地方。名井睫毛轻颤，晕晕乎乎地看着湊崎套着避孕套的性器像一条粗壮橘蛇钻入下身，在水泽般的小穴里捣弄不停，刨刮出飞溅的水花，亮晶晶的黏液从堆积的穴口溢出来，淌到光洁的阴阜上，留下一道水迹。好色……名井脸红耳赤，眼睛却无法移开。

“好会吃，越吃越深了……”湊崎低声说着，尽根耸入，直到下腹贴上名井嫩滑的阴阜。她绷紧屁股，紧抵名井湿滑肉缝，划着圈贴肉厮磨娇嫩花蕊，龟头轻轻触到甬道尽头一团软肉，在那后面，就是Omega怀小宝宝的珍贵地方。

名井身体最为敏感的阴蒂和宫口同时受袭，呜咽出声：“不……行！”可话刚说出，湊崎已将茎身向外扯出，只剩下龟头还留在里面，没等名井缓过一口气，又是一记直入，名井忍不住扭臀闪躲，仍被湊崎拧着腰又重又慢地磨了一下。这感觉既不是痛，也不是痒，只是——

要尿了……名井羞耻地想着，心脏一阵狂跳，体内抽搐绞紧湊崎阴茎，那坏东西不识时务，还在继续插她，异样的感觉不断攀升，名井快要急哭了，哀鸣着，蹬着腿乱踢，想要分开两人耻部，从湊崎性器的深顶下脱身，却被湊崎托着臀，一桩，又一桩。身体的阀门濒临崩溃，名井全副的感官都汇聚在腿间，要出来了——

“啊！”名井失神地小声叫了一声，魂飞天外，失控地尿了一小股，淋湿湊崎小腹。湊崎也快要到了，她动作不停，咬牙一阵急耸，撞得尿液又淅淅沥沥地浇了些许出来，两人相贴的地方湿热一片。

鸡巴一阵急跳，湊崎捏紧避孕套的开口，将性器啵的一声拔了出来，浓厚的精液喷射而出，灌在避孕套里面。她脑海一片空白，喘着气，渐渐回过神来，处置了避孕套，抽了几张抽纸将身上各种体液擦干。

回过头看见名井自愧地用双手紧捂着脸，胸口起伏，身下一片狼狈，湊崎拿着抽纸过来，温柔地替她擦拭身体，完了想拉开她捂脸的手，可名井死活不依。

“没关系啦，很多人第一次都会这样……真的！”湊崎微笑着抱住名井肩膀哄她。

名井摇摇头，把脸藏起来不肯看她。湊崎默默地看着名井，捉起疲软的性器，突然在名井小腹上尿了一股。一道温热的水流冲刷肚皮，名井吃了一惊，放下手难以置信地看着湊崎，她眼睛泪汪汪的，脸上还留着泪痕。

湊崎用另一只手给她揩去眼泪，轻快地说：“你看，这下我们就扯平啦。”


	8. “不是说……要抱我吗？”

名井只穿了一件浴袍躺在被子上，给家人发信息报备自己的夜不归宿，免得待会儿他们从其他学生那边问到她的小意外会担心死。不久前被两人毁得一塌糊涂的床单堆在床尾，湊崎说等洗完澡出来就换新的，可她已经在浴室里待了很久了，还没出来。

“喂，湊崎。”名井站在浴室外面叫她。浴室里面很安静，连水声都听不见。名井敲了敲门，里面没有反应，她旋开把手。

湊崎泡在浴缸里面睡着了。名井走过去，在浴缸旁边蹲了下来。看着湊崎安静的睡脸。

Alpha有一张轮廓分明很精致的瓷娃娃似的脸，一副清朗优美的宽直肩膀，湿漉漉的皮肤亮闪闪的，粉色的长发像是美西螈。对了，在她腿间，还挂着一根又粗又长又翘的大阴茎。她泡在浴缸里，一动不动，像是被人类俘获的某种奇异生物。

突然，一种感觉叫名井伸出手去探了探湊崎的鼻息——

还活着呢。名井放下心来，伸手进浴缸里来回拨动，撩起几朵水花。湊崎还没醒来，水已经有点凉了，名井掬水，洒到湊崎的锁骨上。

湊崎睫毛一抖，睁开眼睛，看见名井，有点难为情地揉了揉脸：“我睡了很久吗？”

“一会儿吧……”名井说，“水有些凉。”

她拿起花洒头，试了试水温，向湊崎赤裸的肩膀浇水。

湊崎打开浴缸底部的排水口，池水波动起伏，水位降了下来。然后她把排水口关上，打开水龙头，将热水掺进去。

水流搅动着水面，湊崎支起膝盖潜到水底。她粉色的长发在涟漪下面散开，纷纷而下细细的水柱不断晃动湊崎映在水面上的形象，名井关掉花洒，看见湊崎在水底下睁着眼睛，微笑着看着她。

她有一张令人愉快的笑脸，名井又一次察觉到了。

湊崎在水下面呜哇呜哇地说了句什么。

名井探身靠近水面：“你说什么？”

湊崎却不说话了，噗噜噗噜噗噜，鼓着嘴巴吹出一串气泡。过了一会儿，氧气用尽了，湊崎向名井举起双臂。

真会撒娇。名井没办法地捉住湊崎双手。

湊崎破出水面，水从头发里一缕缕流下来，她满脸湿漉漉，高挺的鼻子几乎点到名井的脸，一副很得意的表情。

“都看到了……”湊崎微微笑着说。

“看到什么？”

“领口。”

名井低头一看，原来浴袍襟口开得太大，露出了大片胸口的肌肤。

“你看吧。”名井无所谓地说，脸却有点红起来了。

“真的吗？”湊崎笑嘻嘻地挑了挑眉，抹了把脸上的水珠，琥珀色的眸子静静地看着名井。名井心跳起来，垂下睫毛。

“不……我要出去了。”名井说。

“嗯。”湊崎应着，却伸手轻轻托着名井下巴，拇指很温柔地抚摸她的唇缘。

名井抬眼看她，也伸手摸了摸湊崎唇上结痂的小伤口。

“这是什么？”名井小声问。

湊崎伸出舌头舔了一下名井的指腹，名井惊讶地抽回手，湊崎便顽皮地一笑。

她不回答名井的问题，反过来问名井：“我刚刚做得好吗？”湊崎脸颊发红，垂眼看着名井的嘴唇，又抬起眼睛看她，轻声问：“值不值得……换你一个吻？”

名井没说话，看着湊崎，黑漆漆的眼睛发射着玛瑙般的光泽。湊崎双手扶起名井的脸，慢慢地向她靠近。名井合上眼睛。然后她和湊崎接吻了。

名井感觉到湊崎湿透的头发，贴在她脖子上痒痒的，凉凉的水珠顺着名井的脖子往下淌，让她忍不住打了个抖。但湊崎的嘴唇柔软，手心很温暖。

身体热起来了，名井微微颤抖，觉得自己是春天的冰川，非常细微地一寸寸粉碎开来。

Alpha的那双手原来还很珍惜地捧着名井的脸，趁名井忙着被她吻着，就偷偷溜到下边分开了名井的浴袍，圈着名井的双肋往上抚，在名井温暖的身体上留下微凉的浅浅水痕。

湊崎太激动了。不想让腿间的性器变得太硬，她停下来喘了口气。分开的短暂一刻，湊崎眯着眼睛去看名井，Omega紧闭着眼睛，让湊崎想起美术课上老师给他们看过的画，她有一张波提切利笔下维纳斯的脸，表情像是克林姆特画的达娜厄。美极了……湊崎幸福地想，我真幸运……不知道为什么，一丝伤心的感觉潜入了这个至福的时刻，像有什么猛然冲出胸腔，湊崎心里又酸又涨，她闭上眼睛，压向名井微张的红润嘴唇。

名井觉得自己就要往后仰倒了，无助地搂住湊崎的肩膀。学校教学生怎样避孕，为什么不教教怎样接吻？当被别人的舌头跑到嘴巴里，这时候应该怎么办才好？名井的舌头被湊崎顶着、卷着、推着，舌根被湊崎吮吸得发麻，唾液无法自控地从唇角漫了出来，她又害羞又不知所措，因为自己的笨拙和湊崎的恣意妄为，懊恼得几乎就要生起闷气来，温热的泪水悄悄从眼底冒出来了，沾湿了睫毛。她哭了。

湊崎察觉到名井的眼泪，惊慌地放开了她。名井睁开眼睛，用手背擦掉唇边的涎水。湊崎的脸色有点发白，眼睛不安地圆睁着，看着名井。

她粉色的湿发凌乱地披在身上，看起来有些狼狈。“……对不起。”湊崎真诚地说。

浴缸里的热水龙头还在一直出水，热水就要漫出浴缸了。湊崎反应过来，尴尬地转头将它关掉。

名井坐在地上，默默地掉眼泪。她不知道自己为什么要哭，甚至因为在湊崎面前哭泣而感到无地自容，只是眼泪像断线的珍珠一样不停滴落，怎么擦也擦不完。

湊崎皱着眉头，很难过地看着名井，不知如何是好。她想用亲吻来安慰她、吻掉她的眼泪，可惹哭名井的就是她的吻。

湊崎将架子上柔软厚实干净的白毛巾递给名井，名井抱住毛巾，捏住毛巾的角擦她脸上的泪痕。

“对不起。”湊崎又说。

“不……”名井哑着嗓子说，“我只是在想……”

她垂着睫毛，有一会儿没有说话，然后很小声地说：“为什么你要吻我？”

“因为——”湊崎看着名井，突然咬住舌头。

“因为我漂亮？”名井抱着膝盖低声问。

湊崎愣了一下，眨了眨眼睛，微微一笑，轻声说：“难道你不漂亮吗？”

名井雾茫茫的乌黑眸子看着湊崎，咬着嘴唇不说话。

“怎么啦？”湊崎伸手用拇指拨她的嘴唇，柔声哄她。

名井侧过脸，枕在胳膊上，不去看湊崎。

“漂亮的人很多啊……”她嘟囔道。

“嗯……”湊崎垂下眼睑。

“嗯。”名井明白了什么似的，点了点头，闭上眼睛。

湊崎看着她：“别坐地上，凉。”又说：“别哭了，进来吧，让我抱抱你。”

名井抬起脸：“也是因为我漂亮吗？”

“因为——”湊崎看着水面，勾起一点唇角，用手掌拨起波浪。

“因为。”名井重复着她的话。

湊崎却不再说了。

名井也不再问，她站起来，将手里的毛巾挂到架子上，又脱了身上的浴袍，慢腾腾地将它叠好。

浴缸有点挤，名井跨进去，坐到湊崎张开的双腿间。

湊崎看着名井泛起粉色的身体，表情有些恍惚。

“漂亮吗？”名井轻声问。

“不是说……要抱我吗？”


	9. “对我温柔一点吧，南。”

湊崎看着名井，还在想着刚才她们之间的对话。名井对她的精神不集中不太满意，伸出脚，碰了碰湊崎的大腿内侧。这里果然很敏感，湊崎惊了一下，低头看过去，捉住名井的脚尖。

名井踢了一下，没挣开，有些无趣，扇着睫毛，看着脚尖小声问：“在你见到的漂亮的人里面，我排第几？”

“不能这样排的。”湊崎温柔地说，轻轻抠了一下名井脚心。

“如果一定要呢？”名井把脚从湊崎手里抽出来，赌气般说道。

“排不了。”湊崎温和地说。

名井不高兴地瞥了湊崎一眼，脚趾沿着湊崎大腿往上蹭，挤了挤湊崎腿间挂着软软的囊袋。

湊崎耳朵红了，低头看着自己的性器被名井的脚弄得一点点站了起来。

“小坏蛋。”湊崎轻声说。

“你更坏。”名井小声反驳。

湊崎一笑，说：“不，我是在对我的……讲。”

“是吗？那你就错了。”名井将湊崎勃起的性器压向她的小腹，“它很听话，坏的是你。”

湊崎受不了地伸手捉住名井脚腕：“来吧，我们到床上去……”

名井挣开她，调皮地一笑：“不要。”

她仰靠在浴缸壁上，拉开一段距离挑逗地看着湊崎，用另一只脚去拨弄湊崎红肿涨大的阴茎。

眼前的画面活色生香，名井瓷白的皮肉泛着樱粉，嘴唇和乳尖红艳艳的，湊崎胸口微微起伏着，有点儿喘，她克制着欲望，咬了咬嘴唇，握住名井作乱的脚。

“那我就要挠你的脚板啦。”湊崎威胁道。

名井浅浅一笑，挑衅地又碰了她一下。湊崎作势要挠她，却变了主意，将名井拉到怀里。

名井坐到湊崎腿上，不安分地张开腿往下一握，捉住湊崎的性器。她含着一丝笑，用手指圈住那个大家伙套了一套，侧过头去看湊崎。

湊崎夹着名井，蜜色的眼睛蒙了一层薄薄的水雾，眸色显得更深，抿着唇看着她，张开嘴呼了一口热气。刚想要插她，湊崎又想起没有戴套，只好低声说，“我们到外面去……”

“可是我不想。”名井笑了笑，把湊崎的性器夹在腿间，手指沾着湊崎铃口溢出的湿液，在深红的肉冠上慢慢划了一圈，“我不想……那你会怎么办呢？”

湊崎揉开名井柔弹的臀丘软肉，轻轻顶胯，用坚硬火热的肉棒蹭着她果冻般软滑的下体。“那就等我一下……我去拿套？”她歪着头看着名井。

“不。”名井又笑，“不想让你插进来……不想跟你做。”说着，她又用指尖磨了磨湊崎冒水的铃口。

湊崎没明白她的意思，眨了眨眼。

“告诉你一个秘密。”名井凑近湊崎的脸，嘴唇蹭着她的皮肤，“在Omega之间，大家叫你做911。你应该知道的吧？刚才我跟志效她们说的是，谁都可以，只要不是911。可是她们听不懂，还是让你进来了。”

湊崎神色一变，怔怔地看着名井。

名井也不再笑了，吸了口气，对她说：“所以你现在出去，帮我找一个别的Alpha进来，好不好？”

湊崎着急地一下箍紧了名井的细腰：“……不可以，办不到。”

名井似笑非笑：“为什么不行？我是你的猎物吗？”

她推开湊崎的手臂，湊崎又搂上去，名井再推，湊崎沉默地用双臂搂紧她，把她紧箍在怀里，把脸凑过去吻她，名井侧过头躲开。湊崎闭上眼睛，把脸埋进名井脖颈间披散的头发里。她们一动不动，过了一会儿，湊崎低声说：“就算别的Alpha过来，我也会把他们赶走。”

名井感受着湊崎的体温，湊崎的胸部紧紧贴着她，心脏跳得很强烈，那震颤一直传到名井身上。

“为什么？”名井轻声问。

湊崎不说话，只是吻着名井的脖子，摸着她的腰，一根一根肋骨攀上去，摸到她小小的乳房上，用手指很轻柔地捏着她的乳尖。名井胸口麻痒，去捉湊崎的手，湊崎牵住她的手，拉到唇边。

“不是那样的，是不是？”湊崎闭着眼睛，吻着名井的手说，“我不相信。”

她很温柔地说：“刚才那些话，都收回去，好不好？”

名井的睫毛从侧面看像是两把小小的扇子，湊崎看着她，叫她的名字：“南……”

“对我温柔一点吧，南。”她轻轻地说。

名井软软地挨着湊崎，湊崎捏着她的手，另一只手抚过她光滑的小腹，摸到她湿滑温热的腿间，指尖抵着穴口，试探般缓慢地插进去紧束的甬道。才插进去一个指节，名井就夹住了腿，握住湊崎活动着的手腕。湊崎乖巧地抽了出来，手掌放在名井腿间安抚地轻揉。

名井不知怎地，又开始觉得有些想哭。她转了个身，面对着湊崎。湊崎牵起她的双手，凑过去吻她。名井这次没有躲开，湊崎凉凉的吻落在唇上，名井张开嘴唇，顺从地让湊崎撬开她的牙关。湊崎开始吻得很轻柔，后来渐渐变得火热起来，名井咬了一下她的嘴唇，让她停下。

湊崎的阴茎高高地翘着，从双耳到胸口红了一片，胸口起伏着，有些眼泪汪汪看着名井。

名井红着脸喘了一会儿，伸手按下湊崎的阴茎，轻声说：“其实你谁都吻，是不是？”说完，她握住湊崎性器的前端，一边替湊崎套弄着一边又说：“其实你谁都可以，是不是？”

湊崎红着眼圈缓慢地挺胯，顶着名井柔软的掌心，沉默了一会儿，咬了咬牙说：“那你呢——谁都可以，只要不是我。对吗？”

“为什么？”湊崎问，她压向名井，贴紧名井身体，低声问：“为什么连山本都可以，我却不行？”

“谁是山本？” 

湊崎热铁般的阴茎蹭着名井湿滑的肉缝，插进名井股间，湊崎抱紧名井臀部，让两个人下腹紧紧相贴，霸道地说：“不准叫别人名字。”

湊崎动起腰来，动得恶狠狠的，简直像是要将性器揉进名井身体里，名井不由得扶稳了浴缸壁，蜜缝被摩擦得又热又烫，里面慢慢流出水来，湊崎闭着眼睛，睫毛黑亮，湿漉漉的，耸着胯着急地往前捅，忽然仰起头，胸部起伏着，从喉咙里发出脆弱的喘气声，抖动的性器埋在名井股间不动了。

湊崎脱力地压在名井身上，名井抚着她的后背，过了一会儿，小声说：“好过分……”

湊崎撑着浴缸壁坐起来，低头将浴缸出水口打开，拿起花洒冲洗名井被擦红了、溅上精液的腿间。

“对不起。”湊崎垂头丧气地说。

“不爱听，换一句。”名井说。

“谢谢你。”湊崎说。

名井说：“这句更讨厌。”

“那就——”湊崎用花洒淋湿名井光滑的脖颈，抬头看着她，头脑空空地说：“生日快乐？”

名井忍不住笑，又板起脸伸脚踢她，湊崎也笑，将花洒放到一边，打开头顶的淋蓬头，热水雨一样洒下来，名井连忙低下头。

“新年快乐，圣诞快乐，万圣节快乐，”湊崎还在念，“早上好，下午好，晚上好——”名井听得烦了，伸手去捂湊崎嘴巴，湊崎捉住她的手：“——我爱你。”

这句话湊崎说得很快，说得没有起伏，就像其他短语那么轻，稍纵即逝。两个人都惊住了。名井捂着嘴抬头去看湊崎，水越过她的眉毛流到眼睛上，名井眨了眨眼，飞溅的水珠之间，湊崎涨红了脸，看起来有些狼狈，和她对视着，没有说话。

“你是说真的吗？”名井小声问，她的胸口起伏着，身体像是被一把火烧过那样忽然烫起来了。

空气里涌起一股新鲜的气味，又轻又软，又凉又甜。湊崎小心翼翼、慢慢地凑近名井，拉起她的手按在砰砰跳的心脏上面，侧过脸，闭上眼睛和她接吻。


	10. “是，公主。”

真想把湊崎一口一口吃掉，名井迷迷糊糊地想。一吻终了，她用尖尖的犬齿咬住了湊崎柔软的上唇，这动作扯疼了湊崎，让她露出吃痛的表情，苦恼无措的模样令这张脸看起来更英俊了。名井咽了口唾沫，目光滑到湊崎轮廓突出的喉咙上，她的喉结稍微凸出一点，像一颗尖尖的小铃铛，名井侧过头，闭上眼睛咬住湊崎的喉咙，用双唇衔住隆起的喉管，伸出舌头舔了舔那个糖果般小小的尖尖。湊崎敏感地挺直了背，仰起脸嘶地吸了口气，她关掉吵人的花洒，从唇齿间发出气声：“想要了吗？”

“嗯……”某种激动和毁灭欲从身体里面烧起来了，名井用了点力，将牙齿更深地埋下去点，涎水从她嘴角漏出来，顺着湊崎的喉管往下淌，名井感觉到湊崎忍耐着不适吞咽了一下，齿间的喉头鼓起，撞着她的牙齿一跳，她收起牙齿，把那滴滑到锁骨窝的口水舔掉。湊崎搂着名井，在她头顶发出得救般深深的呼吸声，她的声音有着脆弱的性感，名井心软起来，爱惜地吻了吻自己在湊崎咽喉上留下的湿湿的深红齿痕。

“想要……”名井挨着湊崎的肩窝，轻轻地说。想要湊崎又热又硬地顶进来，把小穴撑得麻麻酥酥的，下体贴得紧紧，热热地舒服地摩擦着，想要用下面的嘴巴把湊崎最要紧的东西吞进去，用力绞紧咬住她不放开，让她急得满头大汗，想要用穴肉嚼她吮她，让湊崎毫无还手之力，只好抖着屁股射给她，想要把湊崎榨得眼圈红红、眼泪汪汪，射得一滴都不剩，让湊崎的小鸡鸡永远待在她的小穴里面，变成只属于她一个人的专用小鸡鸡……

“疯了。”名井喃喃自语，被欲望的火焰炙烤着，挂在湊崎肩上的双手滑了下去，放到她柔软丰满的胸口上面，名井轻咬着湊崎的下颌将她的乳珠往里按，又撤去力度让它们重新弹起来。弄这里的话就会挨操……湊崎是那样说的。名井忍不住张开腿夹住湊崎，Alpha的性器划过她滑腻的蜜裂，抵着涨得发痒的蒂尖，名井苦闷地长哼一声，手指尖略长出来的指甲在湊崎后背刮出几道鲜明的红痕。

“要……”名井拧着腰扭着臀，索求着湊崎那根大肉棒，可是湊崎闪躲着就是不给她。空虚的甬道绞紧了，名井燥热难耐，张开嘴巴在湊崎肩上留下一串咬痕。

湊崎被名井挤到壁上，皱着眉头喘息着，艰难抵抗着名井的进击：“我没戴套，记得吗……”

“呜……咬死你……”名井不满地在湊崎脸上咬了一口，伸手捉住湊崎的性器要往身下塞。

湊崎被咬得轻叫了一下，她在水中托起名井娇嫩的屁股，让名井骑到自己腰上，手指触到名井腿间柔嫩滑腻的蜜裂。

“插进来……”名井两根眉毛哀戚地往下垂，漆黑的瞳子蒙着一层泪光。

“是，公主。”湊崎甜蜜地应道，搂紧她的后背，沿着蜜缝摸到开合的小口，指尖挤进名井体内那个热得发烫的紧束的窄小水囊，一个坚定的进出，挤出一股热流；名井闷哼一声，头脑里的想法飞散开去，双腿自动缠紧了湊崎腰身；湊崎吻了吻她唇上一点小痣，又塞了一根手指进去，两指并在一起，顺着小穴吸吮的力度深深塞入，直至没根。湊崎手腕旋了半周，挤开层层叠叠绞缠的内壁，勾着穴肉轻抽出来，她顿了顿，抬眼温柔地看着名井，又猛地往里填入。名井绞紧湊崎，张开嘴唇正要呼出一道热气，马上被急骤的动作撞碎成断续的轻呼。

她们之间贴得太紧了，湊崎手腕困在两人间窄小的夹角里不便施展，索性抽出手来，抱起名井推到浴缸边上，扶着名井的膝窝将她白白软软的大腿打开，捏开她黏闭的粉嫩花唇，将手指喂了进去那个湿热的饥渴小口，大开大合地抽插起来。名井倚着白瓷墙壁，双手交叉，难耐地抓着上臂，被湊崎按住大腿捣弄得蜜水飞溅，脸上酡红一片，湿润的眼眸半睁半闭，和湊崎蜜色的眼睛对视。

“纱……夏……”名井迫切地叫了湊崎的名字。

湊崎眼眸闪着光，她像一个下马的骑士，躬下身，表情温顺，伸出红红的舌头舔了舔她大腿上的小痣，留下一个小小的湿迹，她抬眼看着名井，用另一只手蘸着那点涎水，郑重地沿着名井大腿缓缓往上划；蛇一样的火焰从名井后腰撩起，她一下掐紧了湊崎肩膀，咬紧嘴唇看着湊崎；湊崎俯身，把下巴埋进名井下体，灼热的口腔含住Omega脆弱的性器，舌尖舔开精致的两片阴唇。

要被吃掉了，名井一瞬间闪过念头。舒服和战栗的感觉一同升起，名井有了一种错觉，仿佛自己的性器官就要在湊崎嘴里融化掉，或者被湊崎咬下来整个吃掉。她哀叫着，尖尖的指甲抓着湊崎的皮肤，承受着湊崎致命的吸吮。

忽然，砰地散开了一朵水花，名井潮吹了。湊崎被喷了一头一脸，定定看着名井湿漉漉的阴户，喘着气咬着牙，单膝跪到浴缸排水口边，手指抠进浴缸排水阀，将它整个拔了起来，水流打着旋流走，湊崎背对着名井握起坚硬的性器，对着那个看不见底的黑洞飞快地套弄起来。名井看着湊崎身上自己制造的红痕，将腿搭到她肩上，脚侧轻轻碰了碰湊崎的侧脸。湊崎握住名井的脚踝，咬住名井白皙的脚背，单薄的背影晃动着，浴缸里的水已经流光了，湊崎忽地放开了名井的脚，低喘了一声，她轻轻挺了挺腰，白色的精液无声地落进排水口里。


	11. “你身上好大一股发情Alpha的味道。”

名井在湊崎身旁睡着了，她起伏的呼吸声又娇又柔，轻轻软软的，像是棉花糖细细的糖丝，将湊崎一圈一圈缠绕、裹住。湊崎静静躺着，闭着眼睛，慢慢地陷进枕头里，朦胧间，看见银河在房间天花板上闪烁，奶白色的星云缓缓旋转，突然她想起名井，陡然从梦中清醒。湊崎心潮澎湃，侧身过去，眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗，辨认出名井乖巧的睡颜。

名井蜷着身体，脸朝着湊崎，睡得很香。湊崎微微一笑：就像跟名井结婚了似的……

也许在梦中感受到了湊崎的凝视，名井的呼吸声安静了，在黑暗中，她慢慢睁开了眼睛，和湊崎对视，湿润的眼珠表面闪烁着黑曜石般的光彩。

湊崎把手掌轻轻放到她脸上，好像抚着新婚夜的妻子。

“睡吧。我爱你。”湊崎轻声哄道。

名井露出一点笑意，安心地闭上眼睛，很快又睡着了。

第二天早上，湊崎醒来，看见旁边空空的位置，有些失落，但并不感到非常意外。她翻了个身，把名井睡过的枕头抱进怀里。枕头上还留着名井的香味，湊崎把鼻子埋进枕头里，轻声呢喃。

“嗯……南……”

下面硬硬的，湊崎想起了昨晚的情形，那里和名井的性器紧紧嵌套在一起，仿佛是天生的一对。虽然一开始湊崎还挤不进去的，但耐心温柔地扯出来，捅进去，扯出来，捅进去，慢慢就将滚烫的小穴一点点喂熟了，流畅地耸身推到那软烂湿滑的最里面，尽根没入的性器前端小口，刚刚好压着名井子宫的入口，放缓速度轻轻一触，就好像在kiss一样——然后缺乏经验的名井就会因为这陌生的刺激稍微抬起眼皮，眼睛湿漉漉地受惊了似的看着湊崎：怎么回事？这个时候，要是湊崎直直地撞那里的话，就会让名井上面下面一起哭出来。

22cm，湊崎想，这是她和名井的长度。不过听说Omega跟喜欢的人做的话，子宫会降下来一点——要是以后跟名井结婚，也许会在成结之后把龟头插到那里面去，不用说，在那里面射得满满的话，她和名井就会有一个可爱的小宝宝了……

湊崎漫无边际地想着，又突然清醒过来，叹了口气。早知道就做得更慢些、再慢些，像是小孩子好不容易得到了一颗糖果，含在嘴巴里舍不得吮那样，得长长久久地插着她，先插她一会儿，缓一会儿，再插她一会儿，又缓一会儿，尽量延缓高潮的到来，像整夜拍打海岸而毫不疲倦的波浪，深而缓地在她身上起伏，和她整夜交合，在名井温热湿润的阴道里待得更久些、再久些。

昨晚真奇妙啊，名井美丽的脸像是澄澈的水面，被湊崎轻轻搅动，漾起无穷无尽、精妙绝伦的表情变幻。她离得近极了，每一丝微妙的神态都被湊崎尽收眼底，在湊崎心中放大，犹如汽车电影院巨大银幕上的特写，不，比那还要大，像是迷航水手所拥有的漆黑天幕上的北斗，占有了湊崎所有的视力、所有心智、所有感官。在那一刻，湊崎觉得自己和名井是心意相通的，名井的每一个神态变化都只为她绽放，只向她传达，仿佛她什么都不要，除非是向湊崎索取，就像整个世界就只有她们两人，而湊崎整个的生命里，唯一一件重要的事就是要去满足她。

我爱她。这是真的。湊崎按住心口。

可这又是一个半途而废的夜晚。湊崎的手掌移到了胃的位置，那里开始绞紧。

湊崎皱起眉，浑身难受，感觉被一阵寒意侵袭。两个截然相反的愿望，希望这一夜可以永恒的愿望，和宁愿她们彻底失去这一夜的记忆，又或者这一切从未发生过的愿望，将湊崎往两个两个截然相反的方向拉扯。湊崎忽然连滚带爬下了床，跌跌撞撞地冲进浴室，跪在马桶前面哗的一声吐了出来。

两滴眼泪从眼眶滑下，沾在脸颊上，又缓缓落进水面。该怎么办呢？湊崎想，世界怎么没在昨夜里终结掉。

真该死，湊崎平静地在心里骂了自己一句，按下冲水键，微微喘着气，扯了一段纸巾擦了擦嘴。

*

名井早早就醒了，醒来的时候头一回发现自己睡姿变了，明明睡前是安静平躺着的，双手也在肚子上面乖乖交叠着，这时却趴在了湊崎身上，脑袋埋在湊崎颈窝里。

信息素的气味从湊崎身上散发出来，热烘烘又香喷喷的。名井闭着眼睛，脑袋在湊崎身上蹭了蹭。Alpha睡得很熟，一只手臂搂着名井，对她的动静浑然不觉。名井睁开眼睛，注视着湊崎高挺的有个小驼峰的鼻梁，昨夜的碎片慢慢在她脑海里拼凑起来，她的脸烧红了，拿开湊崎的手滚到一边。

实在是太尴尬了……名井捂住脸，想起自己昨晚像个疯子尿在床单上，还骑在湊崎身上疯狂地掐她咬她。她想她最好是赶在湊崎醒来之前偷偷跑掉，不然她会在羞耻之下杀掉湊崎灭口再自杀。

到家已经是早上六点多了，天空已经完全变亮，名井把车子熄火，双手合十祈祷爸妈还没有起床。她轻手轻脚地走进家里，看见饭厅的灯亮着，她小心翼翼地走近——腿和腰真的很酸——然后站在饭厅的视线死角。爸爸正坐在落地窗边，一边喝着咖啡一边在手提电脑上看着什么，名井静静待了一会儿，趁他不注意，快步闯过去，一阵心跳，就要成功了，她的心轻快起来。

“南。”爸爸的声音突然响起，“早上看见爸爸要打招呼。”

名井只好站住。“早上好，爸爸。”

“怎么这么早就回来了？我还以为睡衣派对通常会包含早餐。”爸爸自顾自地笑。

“呃……那里有几个人吵架了，气氛不太好。”

“你不过来和爸爸一起吃点煎饼吗？”

“不了，我得睡一会儿，昨晚睡得不太好。十点还要去学校。”

“你也会进行演讲，对吗？我和妈妈会载你去，到时候把视频拍下来给你哥哥也看看。”

“好的，谢谢爸爸。”

“回房间去吧，好女儿。”

名井刚转过身去，爸爸又说：“对了，记得洗个澡。你身上好大一股发情Alpha的味道。”


	12. “你愿意的话，我每天都像这样爱你。”

名井南安静地坐在汽车后座，悄悄把手机放在膝上，点开sns搜索湊崎的用户名。爸爸一只手搭在方向盘上，说着什么趣事，用另一只手调整了后视镜。名井连忙抬起头，迎接爸爸在后视镜里的眼睛——被爸妈发现在行驶的汽车上看手机，一定会被唠叨的。

当然她现在有更严重的麻烦……希望爸爸还没有跟妈妈提她早上的事，名井不安地暗中祈祷。

网速有些慢，名井关上一个app又打开另一个app，不耐烦地来回切换。页面终于刷新了：湊崎什么都没有发。

名井将手机锁屏，塞到大腿下面压住，手臂无聊地环住自己，摸到胳膊上干涸的抑制剂针口。她看着窗外，心里无谓地担心着——不知道被她撇下的湊崎会不会睡过了头，忘记来毕业典礼。

“宝贝儿，”爸爸说，“如果你这么焦躁的话，为什么不将你的演讲词再背一背呢？”

妈妈闻言转过脸来，表情带了一丝不解，担忧地注视着名井。

“好的，爸爸。”名井不想和父母对视，疲倦地垂下眼睛。

“但不要太大声了，虽然我已经听过一遍，准确来说是五遍，但最好还是给你妈妈保留一点惊喜——听到第二部分，妈妈一定会很为你骄傲……她有可能会哭哦。”爸爸笑眯眯地说着，对妈妈挤了挤眼。

*

名井在镜子前面仔细地涂着唇釉，镜子里出现了一个熟悉的身影；是湊崎。

名井停下来，从镜面中看着湊崎，湊崎站在她背后，也在镜子里看着她。现在休息室里只有她们两个人，意识到这件事，名井的心跳变快了。

名井回过头：“你在那里干什么？”

“想洗手。”湊崎说。

名井拿着自己的化妆包挪到一边。湊崎便从后面走上来，她搓完洗手液，把手放到感应龙头下面，长长的睫毛垂下来，看起来很乖巧。

“对不起。”名井对湊崎说。

湊崎好像在生名井的气，慢了一拍才转过头来，对她淡淡地笑：“为什么？”

“早上我没有打招呼就一个人先走了……”

湊崎放软声音说：“没关系。”她的表情变得柔和起来了。

“我还担心你会不来。”名井说。

湊崎在烘手机前面烘她的手，听了微笑起来。她朝名井挑了挑眉头，顽皮地说：“已经开始想我了吗？”

这个表情就可爱多了，名井想。

“感觉你会……睡过头了，或者索性不来了。”名井有些害羞，却也放松下来，一边胡乱说着，一边继续给自己化妆。

湊崎烘完手了，转过身来，脸上带着笑：“为什么担心那个？”

“嗯？”名井觉得脸上更热了。

“有话要跟我说吗？”湊崎看着名井，轻声问。

“没什么……”名井顿了顿，诚实地说，“就是……想见你。”

湊崎慢慢走近名井，搂住她的腰，低头认真地看着她。

过了一会儿，她说：“我一定会来的。因为……我也想见你。”

名井抬头和湊崎对视。看得出湊崎很想亲她，但碍于名井脸上化到一半的妆，实在无从下口。湊崎笑了，名井也笑，靠在湊崎身上，轻轻抱住她。

名井说：“你昨天跟我说的话，可不可以再说一遍？”

“你真美。”湊崎柔声说。

名井摇头：“不是这句。”

湊崎笑了笑，说：“你真可爱。”

“也不是这句。”名井不满地哼哼。

湊崎很温柔地看着她，栗色眼睛像是贮藏了许多阳光，正慢慢酿成蜜。

“我爱你。”湊崎侧过头，很轻地在名井耳边说。

“再说一遍。”名井要求道。

“我爱你……”这一回，湊崎说得更轻了，轻得像一阵几乎听不见的风，尾音化成一个亲吻轻轻贴在名井耳朵上。

痒痒的，名井微微一抖，湊崎笑了起来，低下头亲吻名井的脖子，一边把嘴唇轻柔地印在名井的皮肤上，一边呢喃着向她告白。

名井仰起脖子，抚着湊崎的脑袋，有些不放心地问：“真的吗？”

湊崎垂下头把脸枕到名井肩上，闻着她身上的气息，轻轻一笑：“嗯。”

“只爱我一个？”名井又细声细气地问。

“嗯。”

“太好啦……”名井悄声说，“我还从来没有被人这样爱过呢。”

湊崎抬起头对她一笑：“你愿意的话，我每天都像这样爱你。”

“那我需要做些什么？”

湊崎想了想，垂着眼睛，露出少见的腼腆表情：“尽量……多想想我。睡觉的时候想想我，睡醒的时候也想想我。无聊的时候想想我，过得有趣的时候也想想我……”

“我已经开始想你了，现在。”名井拉着她的衣服小声说。

*

名井厚脸皮地和湊崎两个人一直赖在休息室，直到轮到她上台演讲的前一刻才急急忙忙地跑出来。其他的学生、家长和校职工早就入座了，名井站到台上，看着湊崎静悄悄地在边上找到空位坐下，粉色的头发格外显眼，不由得笑了笑。

一晃神的功夫，演讲稿的开头被名井忘到天外，怎么也想不起来了，名井卡壳地站在台上，半是紧张，半是心不在焉，从记忆中紧急翻找出一些蹩脚的陈腔滥调，干巴巴地即兴了一段，幸而之后脑海里忽然闪出稿纸上父亲用红色墨水钢笔添注的一句妙语，连忙刹住，这时她抬眼看向湊崎，忍不住展颜一笑，将一句本来略显生硬的接入语说得突兀地婀娜多情、摇曳生姿。

搞砸了。名井鞠躬时身体害怕地小小打了个抖，另一方面却又快乐得想要大笑。爸爸妈妈禁止她恋爱，一心要她上进，他们要是知道了她和纱夏相爱了，一定会非常生气。可是只要纱夏爱她，那就无所谓了。她现在只想做一个没出息的庸俗的人，只因为世上有另一个人（不是随便哪个人，而是最好的纱夏）心甘情愿、无需理由、盲目地爱着自己，唯独爱着自己，而备感独特和光荣。

纱夏是我一个人的Alpha，我现在是世上最幸福的Omega了。名井看了一眼远处坐着鼓掌的湊崎，唇角含着笑，轻飘飘地走下台，迎着父亲不悦的脸走过去。

*

汽车开了一段路，爸爸阴沉着脸一语不发，好将他的愠怒闷得更旺些。名井问心有愧，但纱夏的许多个吻像隐形的护身符贴在她的皮肤上，又使她无所顾忌；她觉得她有责任要勇敢和骄傲地轻视别的一切，以彰显纱夏给她的爱的光辉。

名井将车窗降下来，夏日光线下，外面的景物灿烂无比，一闪一闪地反射着炫目的白金色，热气从晒得发白的柏油路面上升起，和马路噪音一起涌进安静凉爽的车里，将生动、亲切的气氛带了进来。

坐在前面的妈妈转过头，奇怪地看着她：“南，冷气都要跑光了。”

南淡淡地应了一声，将车窗升上去，却还固执地留下一道不宽不窄的缝隙。

“今天是怎么了？”妈妈自言自语道，“突然爸爸这样，女儿也这样……”

“我们的好女儿今天太令人失望了。”爸爸开口了。名井心脏一沉。

“怎么啦？”妈妈惊讶地问。

“你问问她为什么演讲词第一段完全背错了，问问她演讲开始之前她都在干什么。”爸爸发火道。

妈妈担忧地转过来凝视着名井的脸：“你做了什么让爸爸这么生气？”

“我肚子疼。”名井悄悄用手指在腿上划着湊崎的名字，“因为不舒服才那样的。”

“她还在撒谎。”爸爸说，“这是最无法接受的。”

“跟妈妈说你昨晚究竟干了些什么。”他催促道。

名井沉默着低下头，一笔一划地将湊崎的名字写得更快，像是在画一个保护自己的魔法阵。

“啊？这是怎么回事？”妈妈看了看名井，又转头向爸爸追问道。

假如爸爸不在这里，只有她和妈妈，名井想自己会愿意老实告诉她昨晚那突如其来的潮热和权益会和……不，假如只有妈妈在，她会编个谎话轻易地隐瞒过去。但当着爸爸的面，名井无论如何都不会将这些事情说出来替自己辩解的，因为爸爸是Alpha，她讨厌在Alpha面前显示出自己Omega的弱点。

爸爸说：“她早上六点多的时候从外面回来，身上沾满了Alpha的气味。”

妈妈嘶地吸了口气，惊悚地看着名井。

“你们Omega有自己生理上的缺陷，我可以理解，但是刚刚发生的事我理解不了。你也知道这个演讲很重要的吧？你刚才看起来真的很像一个傻瓜。你知道吗？”

“无论你现在在跟谁交往，马上分手。不然我不介意再搬一次家。不，这次我会把你送出国。我辛辛苦苦培养女儿不是为了让她做一个平凡的Omega，不是为了让她跟随随便便一个Alpha交往，糟蹋掉自己大好的人生。你哥哥很出色，他靠自己的努力进入了顶尖的建筑设计所，他将来会跻身上流社会的，我们很为他骄傲。你虽然是Omega，但既然你是我的女儿，我相信你也可以做到。”

名井垂着头，两滴不甘和愤恨的眼泪无声地落在腿上。


	13. “我的。”

湊崎躺在床上和名井讲电话，电话对面的声音轻轻的、黏黏的，带着一点闷闷的胸音——

“南现在也是躺着吗？”

那边传来一阵絮絮的摩擦声，听着像是名井在床垫上翻了个身。

“才没有呢。”名井趴在枕头上暗笑。

“哦？那撒谎的话……”湊崎压低声音，拖长了音。

名井偷偷笑了笑：“撒谎的话……”她悄声重复道，口吻调皮又天真，像是贪图新鲜的小鹿试探着，第一次将娇嫩的蹄尖伸进潺潺的溪流。

湊崎心里痒痒的，只是笑，不说话了。

轻轻的呼吸声扑在名井耳膜上，名井抿着唇笑，刚要说些什么，突然湊崎说：“亲我一下。”

名井脸颊飘起红晕。“你又不在我面前……”她咬着嘴唇低声说。

湊崎教她：“像这样……mua！”

响亮的声音在耳边响起，名井伸手搂住枕头，让它帮忙摁住砰砰直跳的心脏。

湊崎在电话另一头撒着娇磨她：“想要小南亲亲……”

名井有些犹豫，又有些紧张，她凑近话筒，轻轻地隔空亲了一下。

对面安静了，然后她听到湊崎感叹：“哇……”

名井满脸通红，把脸埋进枕头里。对着手机这样实在太傻、太羞耻了，要是面对面的话……

“纱夏……我好想你……”名井很轻很轻地说。

“嗯，我也是。”湊崎轻轻一笑，柔声说。

“今天我过得不太好……”名井小声告诉湊崎。

“怎么啦？”

名井沉默了一会儿，说：“我爸爸……”话一出口，酸楚的感觉就涌上鼻腔，她咬了咬唇，忍不住抽泣起来。

“怎么了？”从电话里传来湊崎关切的声音。

名井摇了摇头，自顾自地哭了一会儿，才沙着声音说：“不……现在没事了。”

“真的？”

名井擦了擦眼泪，轻轻地嗯了一声。

湊崎安静了一会儿，说：“你知道……随时可以跟我说。”

“嗯。”名井闭上眼睛。

她们静静地待着，没有人说话。湊崎听着名井渐渐变得舒缓的呼吸声，微微一笑：“你现在就要睡了吗？”

名井微微勾起唇角，没有说话。她的眼皮像温柔的被子，紧实地覆盖在她的眼球上面。房间的灯光透到她的眼皮底下来，在漆黑的视域里制造出变幻的、橙色绿色的光斑。这一切都很美。

湊崎在电话另一头轻轻地哼着温柔的歌，音符一个个跳动着，好像一眨一眨的星星。名井意识渐渐模糊了，她手一松，手机无声地落到床垫上，发出沉闷的声音。

“好梦，小南。”湊崎轻轻地说，挂断了电话。

*

“……午饭有番茄杂菌意面，在冰箱里，你自己热一下吃，早上妈妈忘了调闹钟睡过头了，急着出门，所以调味可能咸了一点，你可不要只喝果汁不喝水……”

妈妈的唠叨滔滔不绝地从电话那端传来，名井不耐烦地应着，希望妈妈早点说完，可以让她挂掉电话。

就在这时，门铃响了。“叮咚~”声音像一团膨大的气体，一下子充满了整个客厅。

“家里来人了吗？”妈妈戒备地问。

“不知道……可能是推销员吧。”名井装作漫不经心地说。

预感到妈妈又要唠叨起来，名井急忙说：“好了，知道了知道了，我饿了，妈妈，真的，不说了。”

“拜——”名井挂掉电话，从沙发上跳下来，跑去给湊崎开门。

湊崎穿着一件白色的没有任何装饰的T恤，衣摆掖在一条浅蓝色的阔腿牛仔裤里，挎着一个黑色的单肩包，包里装着奶奶做的芝士紫菜包饭，站在门外腼腆地对着名井笑：“打扰了。”

今天她穿得很随性，却还是很好看；不，名井觉得，甚至更好看了。湊崎松松垮垮的样子显得很柔软，又很干净，不是那种利落的干净，而是一种居家的、不沾外面烟尘的干净，仿佛不是从外面大街上走过来的，而是从湊崎自己的卧室，穿过一扇随意门，直接来到名井面前似的。

湊崎在鞋柜前面的小凳子上坐下——坐下的样子也很乖巧——低头换鞋，粉色的长发随着她的动作在她后颈分开来，往两边肩膀垂下去，展露一截白净的后颈。T恤的后领口因为湊崎前弓的动作而微微向后敞开，名井视线数着颈椎微微突出的骨头，看见一小块从衣领下露出的后背。名井伸手摸了摸那里，湊崎敏感地抬起头，看着名井。

Alpha一双琥珀色眼睛透着明净柔和的光，眼神里带着一丝疑惑，像是小狗一样。名井凝视着湊崎，蹲了下来，捧起她的脸，慢慢凑近去，闭上眼睛，在湊崎唇上轻轻亲了一下。湊崎也合上了眼帘，乖乖的一动不动，待到唇上的触感离开，她睁开眼睛，和名井深潭般幽静的黑眼珠静静对视。

纯洁映照着她们，湊崎沉浸在名井脸上温柔静穆的光采里。名井微微一笑，小声说：“我的。”

湊崎长长的睫毛一抖，“嗯。”她温顺地应道。

*

午饭之后，名井把湊崎带进卧室。两人坐在地毯上，名井靠着床沿，手里握着游戏机手柄，控制着电视机里头的大鹅四处扑腾，湊崎原本百无聊赖地坐在名井旁边，慢慢就倚在了名井身上，最后干脆躺了下来，脑袋枕在了名井大腿上。

被名井衣服上淡淡的柔顺剂香气包围着，湊崎眯起眼睛打了个哈欠。从前天到现在，一切发生得那么迅疾如电，峰回路转，又很自然而然，像是一个异想天开的梦，想到这里，整个人就漂浮在甜蜜又迷茫的令人头重脚轻的晕眩中。

名井暂停了游戏，低下头朝湊崎笑：“就困了？”

湊崎也笑，难为情地拉着名井下摆遮住眼睛。

名井放下手柄，看着湊崎。湊崎今天没穿内衣，合身的T恤被平直、瘦削的肩膀一字撑开，柔软的布料贴着她优美的形体，她的胸部、腰腹，被自然垂落的T恤裹起，显露清晰的轮廓。名井轻轻地把手指搭到湊崎的肋上，隔着衣服摸到了她在衣褶下若隐若现的肋骨，心头一阵颤动。

“不玩了，来睡午觉吧。”名井说。

湊崎放开名井的衣服，露出亮晶晶的眼睛，狡黠地看着她笑：“你要躺在我旁边吗？那样我会变得很有精神的。”

名井脸颊染上一层樱色，她垂着眼睛，食指勾住湊崎的T恤，指尖轻轻搔过她的侧腰：“你乖一点。” 

湊崎的T恤被名井拉到肋上，露出精瘦的白净腹肌，她握住名井的手，抬起脸，叼住名井衣角轻轻拉扯，一边口齿不清地说：“我会……龙精虎猛的……”

尽管说着这样的话，Alpha的信息素被湊崎收得好好的，并没有放出来。

名井轻轻一笑，挠挠湊崎腰上的痒痒肉，湊崎顿时敏感地蜷起身体，滚到一边去了。

名井笑出了粉色的牙龈。“坐！”她指着地下。

湊崎像听话的小狗狗似的，乖乖在名井面前盘腿坐好。名井满意地摸了摸湊崎的头顶，转身去衣柜给湊崎拿枕头。

两个人刚躺下，外面的门锁突然响了一声，湊崎警惕地抬起头。

“嘘……”名井神色凝重，朝湊崎做了个手势，急急忙忙穿上鞋，飞一样跑了出去。

湊崎竖起耳朵听着外面的动静。

“妈妈！”是名井的声音。

想起电影里那种偷情的场景，湊崎反应过来，蹑手蹑脚地抱起自己的单肩包走进卧室里面的洗浴间。她将门假作自然地半掩，抱着包和拖鞋，藏进了浴缸里。

现在可是一点都不困了，湊崎想。

*

名井的母亲把包放到鞋柜上，名井连忙打开鞋柜，先一步把妈妈的拖鞋拿出来。

“怎么回来了？”她问。

“唉，爸爸——突然说要出差，我得马上给他送行李过去。”母亲穿上拖鞋，走进客厅，“午饭吃好了吗？”

“嗯。”想到湊崎的便当盒还在饭厅桌子上湿乎乎地晾着，名井提前打补丁道：“同学想卖自制的紫菜包饭，送了一份来给我试吃。”

“自己赚学费？真好啊。你到现在还没有自己赚过一分钱呢。”母亲说着，走进饭厅咕噜咕噜喝了一杯水。

名井靠在沙发上看着她的背影，只敢小声嘟哝：“有啊，奖学金……”

母亲喝完水，放下杯子，穿过客厅朝主卧方向走去。走到名井面前，她像是想起什么，向名井回过头来，皱眉道：“你跟那个Alpha提分手了吗？”

名井脸红了，咬了咬嘴唇，鼓起勇气，组织起辩词：“前晚不是毕业舞会吗？我没打抑制剂，失误了，然后一个Alpha帮了我。就是这样的情况。是爸爸误会了。”

“噢……”母亲听到一半，想起自己要做的事，又回身走进卧室，一边问道：“那，那个Alpha考到哪了？什么专业？家里是做什么的？”

“这就不清楚了。”名井说。

“啊？你说什么？”母亲已经走进了房间，模模糊糊的声音继续从里面传出来。

名井走到主卧门前：“我说我不知道。”

“别人跟你说话，你得大声回答才是，老是一个人嘟嘟囔囔的，给人感觉上不得台面。”母亲对着衣柜说。

名井低着头不说话。母亲啪啪拉开几个抽屉，又说：“你爸爸老想把你培养成第二个你哥哥，但以我对你的了解，你跟你哥哥是很不一样的人，首先性征就不一样，性征对人的性格是有很大影响的，这是事实，虽然现在大家都不敢说出来，说出来就变成了歧视。”

“昨天晚上你爸爸睡着之后，我一个人想了很久。我觉得你现在就开始接触一些优秀的Alpha，并不是坏事，人的身价也会因为身边的人而变化的，不是有什么六度理论嘛，人就像跳棋，一个连着一个，你跟优秀的人交往，进入到好的圈子里面，就会吸引到更优秀的人，跟更优秀的人交往，又会吸引到更更优秀的人，这样你的身价就会不断提高，交往的人会越来越优秀，到时候想做什么事业，不是事半功倍？”母亲一边收拾起父亲的衣物，将他们放进行李箱，一边絮絮叨叨地对南讲。

“所以说，帮了你的那个Alpha，你不妨接触一下，看看是怎样的，如果条件不错的话……”

名井打断了她的话：“对方就只是普通人而已。”

母亲转过头看了她一眼，像是要证实她听到的确实是名井的意思。名井没有躲开她的目光。

“唉，你这次怎么就这么大意呢？”母亲摇摇头，“还好不是发生在大学，不然别人知道了，对你印象也会变差的。”

说着，母亲将行李箱合上。她拉着行李箱越过名井，走出客厅：“既然你假期也没别的事，就认真把爸爸布置的书都看了吧。别老是打游戏，我没听说过哪个大人物是喜欢打游戏的。”

名井跟在母亲身后，此时抢先一步走到鞋柜前，把母亲的鞋子从里面取出来。

母亲换上鞋子，在地板上敲了敲鞋跟：“好了，我走了。”

“再见，妈妈。”

临出门，母亲搂过名井，在她额上亲了一下。“乖宝，别嫌妈妈唠叨，ok？”

“嗯。”名井闷闷地应道。

*

湊崎看着天花板一道金色的光线发呆的时候，门被打开来了。名井走了进来。

“你好慢啊……”湊崎对她笑。

名井拿起湊崎的包和鞋子放到一边，跨进浴缸来。她的表情和出去之前完全不一样了，好像发生了什么事，困扰住她。

名井一手撑着脸，深深地凝视着湊崎，若有所思。她看了很久，看得湊崎有些不安起来。

“怎么了？”

名井不说话，眨了眨眼睛，身体慢慢向前倒，靠到湊崎身上。她抱住湊崎，把脸贴到湊崎肩上，黏黏糊糊地问：“要跟你结婚的话，需要符合什么条件吗？”

“嗯？”湊崎搂着她，一脸懵懂：“什么条件？”

“不如我们明天就去登记吧。”名井勾起唇角，侧过脸看着湊崎。她说得像一个诱人的提议，黑眼睛里却闪烁着调皮的光。

湊崎也笑了，她扶起名井的脸，闭上眼睛，认真地、细碎地亲她唇角。

名井双手摸到湊崎T恤下的后腰，她慢慢往上摸去，将衣服撩起，一侧头，小声在湊崎耳边说：“来的时候有带套吗？我们现在可以尽管做之前在浴缸里没做成的……”

“不对——”名井歪着头想了想，“没带套也没关系，我今天打针了，你……”她红了脸，却垂着眼睫笑了笑，轻声说：“可以射进来……我的最里面……”


	14. “嘴巴累不累？”

听了名井的提议，湊崎抿了抿嘴巴，转开脸。她的视线移到远处一块平平无奇的瓷砖上，不知怎地，它突然变得极其有趣，使她不得不从现在要做的事上面抽身出来，对其紧急研究一番。

夏日午后明亮饱满的的白色光线从薄荷绿的百叶窗叶片间穿了进来，照在浴室的天花板、地面和光滑的瓷砖墙面上，形成几个白金色的四边形，像是小小的光窗。湊崎双眼发直地盯着眼前的一个——白光在白瓷砖之上闪耀，散做彩虹般几道纯净的光柱，真是一个美丽的奇迹。

湊崎努力让这块瓷砖在意识之中变得更大，占满脑海的全部空间，让自己进入无念无想的境界，结果一点都不管用：名井的手就贴在腰上，从那里开始，触电般酥麻的感觉扩散到因为不知所措而变得僵硬的全身，血管里所有的血液都在暴动般上下乱窜，裤子变得好紧，不用低头去看也知道，那里已经变得硬梆梆的了，心脏也打鼓似的咚咚跳着，信息素的气味渐渐变浓了……要是将自己的奶油注满小南的——不行不行！危险的想法蠢蠢欲动，湊崎连忙抬起手，咬住指节。

名井看着湊崎窘迫的模样，微微一笑，把湊崎咬住的手轻轻拿开，抚着她的脸转向自己：“怎么这幅表情，不愿意？”

看到名井的脸，湊崎伪装的冷静顿时崩溃了，热血涌到耳朵和脸上，湊崎满脸通红地摇着头，忍不住对着名井傻笑，又急急忙忙地抬起手盖住自己的眼睛，不敢跟名井对视：“这样……真的好吗？会不会太欺负你了？”

没想到湊崎竟然会有这样的一面，名井心里暗笑，歪着头小声地故意问：“不行吗？那该怎么办？”她调皮的眉毛轻轻一跳，故作懊恼地垂下眼帘，抿了抿唇，又抬眼去看湊崎，忍不住嫣然一笑，“你看起来明明好像很喜欢欸。”

湊崎环住脑袋，把快要熟透的红脸藏在手臂后面，只露出一双因为害羞而蒙上了一层水汽的眼睛：“如果、如果可以的话……当然……”

名井含笑看着她，“是那么害羞的事吗？”

“嗯，”湊崎低声说，“好色……”

“色吗？”

“非常……”从粉色的头发里露出两个红彤彤的耳朵。

名井莞尔一笑，拉开湊崎的手臂。湊崎琥珀色的眼睛湿漉漉的，带着些许含蓄的期待，安静地看着名井。

名井低头轻笑，手指勾住湊崎牛仔裤上的腰袢，拇指碰了碰裤门上银色的金属扣子。

“那我们做吧。”她轻声说。

湊崎看着名井垂下的小扇子般的浓黑睫毛，慎重地没有行动，名井便两手圈起湊崎的细腰，挑逗地慢慢将T恤推上去。她的无名指和尾指触着湊崎衣服下面的身体，轻轻地划过渐渐裸露出来的腰身，带来麻痒的感觉，湊崎轻轻咬住下唇。T恤渐渐在名井手上堆了起来，露出湊崎白嫩的肚皮，再往上，又露出了一点清瘦肋骨的轮廓。名井柔软的手掌潜进湊崎的衣服底下，贴上湊崎的两肋，向湊崎一笑。

落下来的T恤松松地盖上名井的手臂，柔软的布料轻轻摩挲着名井，将她的双手连同湊崎身体散出的热气罩住。名井低头看着白色T恤隆起的褶皱，在这下面是她的手掌，而在她手掌下，湊崎的肋骨正生气勃勃地扩张、收缩、扩张、收缩着。名井拇指摸着湊崎肋骨的弧度，分心地想：每次摸到湊崎的身体都是滚烫的——是一直如此，还是因为想要我才变得这样呢？

湊崎斜倚着浴缸壁，低头看着名井藏在衣服底下的手，那双手紧贴着她，抚摸着她，凉凉的，纾解了身体一部分的燥热，又带来更强烈的渴望，那双手正慢慢向上移，握住了她的胸部，湊崎眯起眼睛，身体因为名井的动作而微微晃动，像是灯塔的倒影在海浪中轻轻摇晃。

名井揉着湊崎的胸部，学着湊崎之前对她做的那样，用拇指轻轻摩擦湊崎的乳头。湊崎蜜糖般的眼瞳注视着她，视线又甜又稠，名井羞赧地眨了眨眼，又望向湊崎，露出一点新月般的微笑，小声问：“舒服吗？”

“嗯……”湊崎轻喘了一下，身体往前倾过去，把脑袋靠在名井肩颈上，软软地挨着她，捉起名井一只手腕，拉着她的手，放到自己裤子横起的山脉上。

“这里也要摸摸。”湊崎小声说。

名井隔着裤子握住湊崎热烫的性器，湊崎舒服地呼出一道长长的鼻息。光是被小南隔着裤子摸摸，鸡鸡就变得舒服起来了，湊崎把鼻尖探进名井的头发里，闻着熟悉的洗发水香气，名井握住她的阴茎温柔地上下摩擦着，舒服的感觉渐渐积累起来，大脑升起一阵奇妙的眩晕，湊崎搂住名井的背稳定住身体，伏在她肩上小口喘息。

这样的湊崎看起来太好欺负了，名井突然生起一点坏心眼：“我想更用力一点，可以吗？”

湊崎毛茸茸的脑袋擦着名井的脖子点了点头，名井便抚着她的背，另一边手掌慢慢施力：“痛的话就推开我。”

名井把湊崎一跳一跳的的大棒槌攥住，越握越紧。刺激变得直接，钝重又尖锐，湊崎闷声忍受着，脸红得仿佛就要爆炸，热腾腾的身体沉沉地靠在名井身上，胳膊抱紧了名井后背，用力把她勒向自己。名井被抱得骨头发痛，紧紧地贴着湊崎滚烫的、仿佛就要散出水蒸气的身体，闲着的手穿进湊崎的T恤，抚摸她微微汗湿的后背：“乖……”

一边哄着湊崎，名井顺着坚硬的茎身摸到圆圆的头部，将湊崎最敏感的地方用手掌包紧、挤压。湊崎屏着气，身体微微发抖，名井感觉到了，却没有停下，有节奏地捏着湊崎的龟头，湊崎抖得更厉害了，腰像是承受着电击般向前挺动。

“呜……”湊崎神情突变，猛然合住大腿，夹住名井的手臂。

名井放松了手掌，温柔地裹住湊崎的茎身上下滑了几下：“抱歉，痛吗？”

湊崎不说话，过了片刻，缓缓呼出一口气说：“差点就射在裤子里……不过，我最后忍住了。”

名井摸摸湊崎的脑袋，亲了亲她的脸，轻拍着湊崎的性器，温柔地安慰了一会儿，又说：“让我看看变成什么样了。”

湊崎配合地立身跪坐，解开裤子，将牛仔裤连同内裤脱到膝盖，腿间的性器随即弹了出来。圆圆尖尖的柔软的蘑菇头上面湿乎乎的，又红又肿，看起来像是被欺负惨了，青筋浮露的茎身涨得很大，像个圆鼓鼓的宝特瓶，虽然尺寸惊人，看起来却不可怕，倒有点憨态可掬的可爱。

“肿得好大……”名井伸手捉住湊崎的性器，俯近去看。几丝头发沾到上面，名井用另一只手把头发拨到耳后，对着湊崎的性器吹了吹。

“痒痒的，”湊崎忍不住笑，“再这样就要软掉啦。”

名井也笑，说：“还好没射在内裤里面，不然就有点可惜了，是不是？”

说着，名井乌黑的长睫毛一颤，抬起眼睛去看湊崎，清澈、湿润的黑眼珠像是浸在夏日冰凉的井水里洗濯的玻璃珠，湊崎心里一动，就看见名井伸出鲜红的小舌，突然舔了舔湊崎流水的小孔。

“啊、南，别——”湊崎刚开口，名井已经将湊崎的龟头吃进嘴里。

“嗯……”名井的嘴巴里又热又湿，湊崎忍不住哼出声音。

名井用舌头托起湊崎，无师自通地绕着性器肿胀的圆头舔了一圈，又收紧嘴唇，含住一吮，发出像吃棒棒糖那样湿润的声音。湊崎咬住牙关，感觉脊椎一阵电击般的抽动。她仰着脸看着天花板上那个白金色的矩形的光，不敢去看名井的脸。下身的感觉却依旧那么鲜明，名井的口腔把她关在里面又舔又吸，湊崎觉得自己双腿软得像面条一样，几乎就要失去知觉，她双手死死地把住浴缸两边，不让自己倒下去，免得光着屁股骑到交往第一天的初恋女朋友脸上。

听到湊崎在头顶嘶嘶地抽气，从胸口发出闷闷的哼声，名井在心里暗笑，她放松下巴，尝试把湊崎吞吐得更深。湊崎紧紧闭着眼睛，睫毛不安地颤抖着，名井的牙齿轻轻碰着茎身，甜蜜的悚然带来解体的错觉，敏感的头冠顺着名井湿滑的舌面往口腔深处滑下去、又滑上来、滑下去、又滑上来，反复蹭着，每一个来回都有即将冲下悬崖的预感，湊崎咬着牙根又哼了一声，抖着声音说：“南，不行，这次真的要出来了……”

想要占有湊崎最脆弱、最难堪、最狼狈的一面……名井高高兴兴地瞥了湊崎一眼，偏要和她作对，用嘴巴包紧湊崎的头冠，用力吸啜。

“南！”湊崎呻吟着伸手去掰名井的下巴，但已经来不及了，精液爆射而出，名井猝不及防被呛到，猛地咳嗽起来。湊崎射得眼前一片虚影，不自觉地往后坐，阴茎就要从名井嘴里脱出，名井却俯身捉住，嘴巴将它裹得更紧，那东西还在射个不停，射得又久又多，名井眼睛噙着泪花，胸膛激烈起伏，努力平复着咳嗽，神情带着些难得一见的狼狈，喉头动了动，慢慢地分了几次将湊崎留在她嘴里的东西咽下去。

湊崎喘着气，看着名井被摩擦得殷红的嘴唇。湿淋淋的性器从名井唇间吐出，回到湊崎胯下，湊崎把性器塞进内裤，提好裤子，无话可说地和名井对坐着，脑海有一会儿完全空白，愣愣地看着名井用手背擦掉从唇上沾着的一点白汁，过了一会儿，意识才渐渐回到现实。 

名井从脸上到脖子都泛起樱色，眼尾红红地看着湊崎，不知怎地，神情看起来也有点恍惚，湊崎伸手摸了摸名井柔软的脸颊，哑着声音问：“嘴巴累不累？”

名井嘴巴里都是浓烈的湊崎的信息素气味，含着湊崎鸡鸡的感觉还鲜明地残留着，她无意识地捏了捏发酸的腮帮，却又后知后觉地害羞起来，脸颊一阵发热，垂下眼睑没有回答。

湊崎凑过去，捧起名井的脸，闭上眼睛和她接吻。名井的嘴唇软极了，乖巧地张开嘴巴，让湊崎的舌头探进去，湊崎温柔地卷了卷名井的舌头，又在名井的嘴巴里缱绻地舔了一遍，将自己留下的呛人的精液都稀释掉，才渐渐尝到名井清甜的味道。

分开时，一道细细的银丝连在她们唇间挂落下来，拉断了，湊崎微微一笑，用拇指揩掉名井唇角一点唾沫，琥珀色的眼眸宝石般发着光。

“幸好小南努力喝掉了……这么漂亮的衣服……差点就被我弄脏了呢。”湊崎轻声说。


	15. “那就爱我。”

涓涓细流在柔软的光照下微微闪烁，淌过名井肚皮上小小的凹陷，再淌过名井柔软的耻丘，先是在腿间秀气的粉色缝隙前面聚成一洼，又慢慢往名井身下流去。湊崎手执花洒，着迷地看着，那根被名井捉在手里的性器不知不觉地变大了。

名井拿过湊崎手里的花洒，替湊崎冲掉性器上面滑滑的沐浴露。关于湊崎此刻的想法，名井用手指头都可以猜到，因为这根不懂掩藏的东西在名井手上一跳一跳的，名井一放手，它就急不可耐地往上蹿，拍到湊崎的小腹上。更过分的是，厚脸皮的Alpha连前戏都还没有好好替Omega做过呢，就敢把硬硬的那根按下来，轻轻戳着名井肚脐，还捉着它慢慢往下蹭，好像只要悄悄找准小穴顶住，南就会睁一只眼闭一只眼地让她一下子插到底那样。

“现在还不行……”名井往后坐了一点，好好地把珍贵的小穴藏起来，“打了针之后……可能不会像上次那么湿……”就算湿透了，也不能让湊崎想插就插，名井想，再怎么说，现在才是她们之间的第二次而已。

湊崎的计谋没有得逞，抬头看着名井，表情却很无辜，像是不知道自己做了什么坏事的样子，亮晶晶的琥珀色眼睛一闪一闪，阳光一照，好像两个金色的池塘。名井不满地撅着唇，压低眉毛，黑眼睛和这个不要脸的坏蛋直直对视，湊崎却笑了，眯着眼睛笑得很温柔。

湊崎拉住名井的手捏在手心里，慢慢地朝名井那边凑过去，名井那小扇子似的眼睫毛就羞赧地垂了下来，湊崎含住名井软软的嘴唇吮了吮，贴着她的唇笑：“别担心，我会轻轻地……”说着，湊崎侧过头去吻湿名井下巴秀美的线条，说话的声音黏黏糊糊，“小南很快就会被我弄得湿哒哒的啦……”

像是偷袭般，湊崎一把将名井抱到身上，一边亲她粉扑扑的脸蛋和殷红的湿润的嘴唇，一边捉住两个小奶子细致地揉，揉得名井轻轻地哼起来，拱着背往湊崎怀里躲。名井胸前两颗红红的小甜莓已经熟透了，涨鼓鼓，湊崎用手指轻轻一刮，它们就不服气地弹跳起来，好像要跟湊崎吵嘴，态度嚣张。湊崎拨弄着名井两颗小石子般硬硬的小奶头，捏起来在指间轻轻搓着，问名井：“先吃哪一个呢？”名井羞答答地捂着脸不说话，湊崎只好擅自决定了，弯下腰吮住右边的红红乳头；只要啜一啜、舔一舔这边，小南会情不自禁地把胸部挺起来，将更敏感、翘得更高一点的左边小奶头送到Alpha面前，要被狠狠地欺负欺负、嘴巴裹住吸到肿肿才会舒服。

名井抱住胸前湊崎毛茸茸的脑袋，正舒服得晕晕乎乎的时候，忽然感觉身下有双坏手揉着屁股，将小穴掰开了，一个很烫的东西顶了上来。坏蛋，还不行啦……虽然已经很湿，但要一下吃进那么大的东西就还不够……可是湊崎吻住了她的嘴巴让她说不了话，下面也急哄哄地用力顶着，慢慢滑了一点进来，硬要名井给她含住。好撑……这里本来要更珍惜地使用的……名井委屈得就要哭了，小穴也紧紧缩着，将敏感的前端牢牢咬住。下面僵持着动弹不得，湊崎只好刮着小穴慢慢撤了出去。

“小南里面好挤……”湊崎居然恶人先告状。

“我明明说过的……”名井生气地推了一下湊崎的肩膀。

“疼吗？”湊崎心疼地看着名井，手指轻轻按着穴心黏糊糊的地方。

名井气鼓鼓地看着湊崎不说话，湊崎眨了眨眼睛，小声说：“我搞砸了，是不是？”

“坏蛋。”名井骂她，湿眼睛娇气地瞪着湊崎。

即使是这样，也不许讨厌我，湊崎伸手捂住名井的眼睛，凑过去吻她。名井原本合住牙关坚决不要湊崎哄，结果被哀求般舔着，还是心软地张开嘴。湊崎把舌头推进去，好像要跟名井说对不起一样，卷着名井舌头求情，又恳切地舔着她的上颚，可怜巴巴的，又很热情。不知怎地，被湊崎这样吻着的感觉，和她们在浴缸里的初吻渐渐重合起来，名井睫毛一颤，眼泪就流了下来，沾湿了湊崎的脸。

湊崎惊慌地停住了，捧起名井的脸，用拇指去擦她的眼泪，心疼地蹙着眉：“对不起……我不是故意要弄疼你的……”

名井摇了摇头，埋进湊崎怀里，紧紧抱住她。湊崎不知所措地摸着她的背。过了一会儿，名井侧过脸，轻声问湊崎：“那时候，你说你喜欢我，为什么反悔了？”

湊崎定定看着她不说话，名井哽咽着问：“为什么躲起来，为什么当做什么都没有发生，为什么再次见到之后假装不认识我，每天跟别的人……真的是喜欢我吗，还是只是在贪心？”

湊崎的眼睛也变湿了，咬了咬嘴唇，低声说：“不是那样……”要说的话太多了，乱糟糟地塞满了脑子，要解释已经来不及，只好重复着最真切的那句，“我喜欢你，只喜欢你，一直……南，我爱你。”

“可是那时候……你说，只是因为我长得漂亮……你还说，漂亮的人有很多……”名井说着，眼泪又落了下来。

湊崎捉起她的手，紧紧压在心口，朝着名井摇头。

“转学之后……从前学校里的朋友说，你变得特别坏了……我总是在想，这是不是我的错……”

湊崎的眼泪落到名井脸上，她紧蹙着眉，一边摇着头，一边艰难地打开噎住的咽喉：“是我的错……我是笨蛋，是胆小鬼……

“一直以来，我只是在逃避……我以为那样就不会伤心了，但和你在一起之后才发觉，原来我一直都在伤心……不过这不是南的错，是我自己，一直在欺骗我自己……”

湊崎吸了吸鼻子，顿了顿，静静地看着名井的眼睛，哑着声音很温柔又很悲伤地说：“南，我爱你。虽然我还不是很懂爱是什么……但是我爱你。” 

名井伸手小心翼翼地摸着湊崎的脸，湊崎抚着她的手，和她对视。

名井犹豫地开口：“说了爱我的话，就要真的爱我……”

湊崎泪汪汪地点头。

名井蹙着的眉心放松了，她闭上眼睛，仰起脸：“那就爱我。”

湊崎捧起名井的脸，再一次，像要把灵魂献给她似的，吻她玫瑰般娇嫩的双唇。


	16. “坏狗狗……”

湊崎抱起名井双腿，将她挤到浴缸边上。芭蕾舞者的腰肢柔软得不可思议，要是狠心一点，好像能够捉着名井的脚踝举到头顶，让她自己抱紧大腿，把身体折起来——但那样的话，心爱的Omega的双眼就会变得泪茫茫的啦，湊崎这样想着，心里面变得软乎乎的。

一直以来只知道怎样满足发情期的Omega，但现在不一样了，是因为和小南相爱才做的，所以很多事情都要从头学起。湊崎静静地想着，抱着名井的大腿，慢慢将她的身体屈起来，露出恋人粉红色的漂亮小穴。

湊崎将名井的腿架到肩上，看着那里喃喃低语：“小南好漂亮……”

馒头般可爱的白嫩肉丘夹起的短狭蜜缝，现在被牵扯着微微绽放开来，樱花般的颜色纯真得仿佛不涉情欲，但小阴唇里面含着的若隐若现的亮晶晶的淫蜜，却透露了小穴已经成熟、懂得发情、想要求欢的秘密。

好想插，湊崎怔怔地想。好想马上就把胯下硬梆梆的肉棒喂给它，将这张不会说话的小嘴插得咕啾咕啾地唱起歌来……

“可是纱夏太大了……”像是猜到湊崎此刻的心声，名井小声说道。她挡住下体不让湊崎细看，另一只手抬起湊崎的下巴，和Alpha琥珀色的眼眸对视。

湊崎注视着名井，梦一般的眸子有些恍惚，表情也愣愣的，像是沉浸在什么奇妙的幻想中。名井捏着湊崎的下巴，把拇指伸过去，拨开湊崎红红的花瓣般的柔软嘴唇，湊崎下意识般伸出舌尖，舔湿名井的指腹。名井动了动指头，往湊崎湿热的嘴巴里伸得更深，湊崎眯着眼睛吮住了，幼犬般用牙齿轻轻地咬着，眼睛凝视着名井，欲望的影子在里面流动着，在日光之下晶莹美丽。

“纱夏……”名井叫她。

“嗯……我的宝贝……”湊崎含着名井的手指轻咬，低声呼唤她。

好色……名井想，头一次听见的昵称让她心头微微颤抖起来。名井红着脸，把湿漉漉的拇指抽出来，低头去看上面浅浅的齿痕。

“小狗狗……”名井轻声说。

湊崎听了一笑，侧过脸，在名井膝盖内侧轻轻咬了一口。

“唔……”名井痒得哼了一声，湊崎勾着唇角，抬眼看着名井，挑了一下眉毛，伏下身体，伸出一点舌尖，顺着名井大腿往下舔，一直舔到名井放在阴阜上的右手上。

湊崎吻了一下名井的手背，笑了笑，去舔名井的指缝。指缝被一点一点打湿，痒痒的，湊崎的舌尖触到了缝隙里敏感的地方，名井动了动手指，去夹湊崎调皮的小舌头，湊崎就从另一边扩大的指缝里轻舔名井大意露出的小穴花唇。名井哼了一声，咬住嘴唇，抬眼去看湊崎，湊崎对着她坏坏地笑。

“这样被舔会更刺激吗？”湊崎用舌尖顶了顶名井手指遮不住的地方，带着笑意问。

名井羞耻地偏过头去。

湊崎笑嘻嘻地把名井的手指一根一根掰开来，露出底下的小穴：“小狗狗想吃小南主人这里……”

“坏狗狗……”名井遮住脸。

湊崎抚着名井腿根，轻轻把着小穴，将名井的蜜缝张开来。小穴汁已经流出来了一点，湊崎把舌头展平，覆住名井的小穴。

名井咬着指节往下看，湊崎温顺地垂着眼睛，眼睫毛茸茸的，一颤一颤，脑袋也毛茸茸的，在双腿间一点一点。 

“纱夏……”快感积累起来，名井受不住地叫她。湊崎把手臂伸上去，按住名井两边耸得高高的乳头。

被这样弄的话……要疯了……名井低喘着，揪住湊崎的头发。湊崎终于肯抬起脸来，她的下巴被名井的爱液染湿了一块，看起来亮晶晶的。

“南，我爱你。”湊崎沙着声音说，手指戳着名井柔软湿润的穴口慢慢陷了进去。名井慌张地捉紧湊崎放在胸口的手，湊崎便把手指插进名井指间，爬上去吻她。名井双腿箍着湊崎的腰，用力扣住湊崎的手，湊崎的身体紧紧地压住她，滑进穴里的手指沿着耻骨屈曲起来，找到了解开神秘礼物的缎带，慢慢将名井拆开。

名井白净的皮肤被红晕染遍，整个人变成了樱粉色，她张开嘴喘息，瞳孔放大了，黑沉沉的眼睛湿漉漉的，宝石般闪闪发亮，蹙着眉看着湊崎，说不出话。湊崎又滑进去一根手指，带出一汪湿液，小穴里面发出让人脸红的水声，裹着湊崎的手指缩起来，小猫快要舒服了。名井咬住湊崎的肩膀，哼了一声，又喘了口气，在她耳边嘶哑地说：“进来……”她这样说着，却拉着湊崎的手腕不让湊崎继续。

“进来……”名井又重复了一遍，“我们……一起……”

湊崎听懂了，喘了口气，眩晕地抽出手指，扶着性器，对准名井湿淋淋的穴口。

“我来了。”湊崎低声说。


	17. “嗯，我知道。”

紧嫩的穴口箍着湊崎敏感的前端，随着湊崎缓慢的顶弄被扩开来，名井露出一点像是吃痛的僵硬，湊崎强忍着快感停了下来，去吻名井的下巴。“继续……”可是她娇滴滴的恋人这样小声说了，于是听话的好Alpha便继续往里推进。顾念着恋人娇嫩的内壁还没有吃过几次鸡巴，湊崎入得很慢，粘膜与粘膜间没有任何阻隔，性器与性器的碾磨因为慢动作变得淫亵无比，下身肿痛的肉棒才插入到一半，额头上的汗水就滴到了眉毛上，名井光滑的脊背也变得汗淋淋的，几乎就要抱不住了。

名井委屈地蹙着眉，脸上带着点泫然欲泣的神情，睫毛被眼睛里的湿气熏得黑亮黑亮，湊崎心疼地摸了摸她的眉尾，生怕把她插坏了，可小穴里面却湿得滴水，又粘又滑，湊崎只是停住片刻，穴壁就抖动着绷紧了，裹住肉棒往深处吮吸，分明是很急切的样子。可爱的小白猫就差一点就舒服啦，湊崎狠了狠心，耸着腰挤开层层叠叠的褶皱一插到底，名井“啊”地轻叫了一声，穴肉跳得厉害，湊崎按着名井尾椎，又撞进去了一点，顶住最里面的小口，名井胸口强烈地起伏着，露出无助的表情，捉住了湊崎手腕，摸到她的手掌，和她十指紧扣，湊崎咬住牙，承受着小穴里叫人发疯的紧绞，又往前挤了挤，压迫着名井的耻骨，性器前端陷入到一小团柔韧的肌肉里面，这下终于结结实实地填满，将每一寸跳动的穴肉都展平了。

名井身体最深处被打开了，什么东西在里面熟透地迸裂开来，她从唇齿间轻而长地哼了一声，表情涣散开去，箍着湊崎腰身的双腿脱力地松开了。湿淋淋的汁液从两人交合的地方淅淅沥沥地滴下，淋在腿上感觉凉凉的，湊崎灼热的呼吸打在脸上，心脏跳得好响，分不清是谁的心跳，Alpha的身体又湿又热，紧紧地抱住她，名井伸手往下，摸了一下她们结合的地方，穴口被插得深深地陷进去，摸不到了，而交接的地方发着烫，黏黏滑滑的，名井把手拿到面前，粘稠、带着泡泡的爱液里面裹着些许血丝。

“流血了吗？”湊崎紧张地问。

“没事，一点都不痛。”名井小声说，将手上的液体揩到湊崎脸上。

湊崎侧过脸去舔名井的手指，汗湿的脸看起来很俊，名井恍惚地看着湊崎，什么都没想地冲口而出：“好喜欢你。”

她的表情因为刚刚高潮过显得有些呆呆的。湊崎笑了，眼睛月牙一样眯起来：“嗯，我知道。”

湊崎把名井搂到怀里，两人挨着浴缸静静坐了一会儿，湊崎提腰想要抽出来，名井环住她的腰：“不要走。”湊崎额头挨着她的额头：“不抽出去，怎么插你？”名井羞红了脸，湊崎就笑，说：“不让我走，那就自己夹紧啦。”抱着她就着结合的姿势站了起来。湊崎插在里面的东西动了动，名井轻叫了一声，还没来得及抗议，后背就贴上了浴室的瓷砖，坐到了浴缸沿上。湊崎笑眯眯地拉起名井的手，放到凸起的小腹上：“别怕，还插着呢。”

在这下面，就是湊崎那根东西……名井惊讶地想，低头看着自己的小腹，那里因为湊崎抽出的动作而变平，然后又凸了起来——湊崎一寸寸撑开穴肉，将硕大的性器送进她身体里来，插得满满当当的，捣出浆浆水水的声音。

“好可怕……”名井喃喃道。她熟悉的身体因为湊崎而变得陌生了。简直好像怀孕了一样，名井想。

“不喜欢吗？”湊崎问，伸手去揉名井的乳房，嫩红的乳尖挺立着，硬硬地蹭着她的手心。 

“不……”名井喘息着仰起头，“很喜欢……”

她伸手摸着臂上一个小小的结痂，那是早上打过抑制剂留下的针口。此刻被光线照着的湊崎，看起来就像她未来孩子的父亲。美丽，温柔，又很厉害，名井想着，小穴不由得缩紧了，甬道深处泄出一股蜜液。

子宫降下来了，湊崎恍惚地想，性器捅到了宫口里面去，名井呜咽了一声，阴道痉挛起来，意识模糊间伸手往下摸，摸到湊崎胯间湿淋淋的囊袋，沉甸甸的，被湊崎耸腰的动作带动着，一下下向前荡着，拍击着小穴。湊崎喘了一下，动作变得凶猛，急切地挤着她，将她顶到墙壁上，拧着腰往最深处撞，名井小声呻吟起来，捏紧湊崎手臂。

“快了……”湊崎说，掐着她的腰，激烈地抽送着，不断从紧绞的穴肉中扯出来，又狠狠地桩进穴心，“乖……马上就舒服了……”小穴里面的蜜液被刨刮得飞溅出来，湊崎咬着牙，前端狠狠地卡进宫口，就在名井高潮的瞬间，湊崎射进去了。

名井失神地看着湊崎，一只手还放在小腹上。她眼尾红红的，看起来像是哭过。她们对视着，喘着气。

“纱夏的精液射进来了……”名井小声说，捉起湊崎的手，放到自己鼓起的肚子上。

湊崎低头看着，说不出话来。

“不过你为什么在哭？”名井又问。

湊崎摸了摸脸。名井没说错，不知道什么时候，眼泪流下来了。

“不知道……可能是感动吧。”湊崎轻声说，她拥住名井，脑袋埋进名井的肩窝，因为自己也不知道的理由，无声地抽泣起来。


End file.
